Case of the Strange Heian Noble
by Shadowjewel110
Summary: AU. For Hikaru Shindo it was just another routine Go event, not unlike the half dozen or so he'd already attended as he moved through the masses with his friend Sai. That is, until he bumps into a certain brown eyed, brown haired girl named Mai Taniyama. A weekend trip to a convention center with a friend suddenly thrusts Mai face to face with a thousand year old cry-baby ghost.
1. Chapter 1 Weekend Date

**Chapter 1. Weekend Date**

Class time was winding down as the instructor finished his lecture. On the east side of the classroom blinds at a row of windows filtered in the sun's rays from a clear blue sky. Outside, the branches of a giant maple tapped the window glass rhythmically as it swayed to gentle breezes, and the faint songs of birds could be heard in the intermittent quiet of the room. Gazing out distractedly a brown eyed brown haired girl sat at her desk noticing none of this. Her elbow rested upon her desk, her chin cupped by her palm. Shoulder length hair curtained one side of her face as she fought off the threat of slumber threatening to overtake her as her head dropped periodically before violently being jerked upwards again. In the back of her mind she was vaguely aware of the teacher informing the class of the next fifteen pages of assigned reading. A loud dissatisfied moan was heard which slowly caused the girl to return to full awareness as another voice added to the chorus to now include the groan of one Mai Taniyama as class was finally dismissed.

From several rows to the front of class Mai watched her dark haired friend Keiko approach her questioningly.

"So… are you coming?" Keiko asked looking at Mai with eyes that pleaded as she picked up where they'd left off from their phone conversation of the previous night.

"I'm sorry Keiko," Mai answered sympathetically shaking her head as she shoved books into her pack, "I'm just not into board games."

"Oh come on Mai! Please, please, PLEASE!" Keiko whined placing her hands in prayer, her head exaggerating the bow. "It won't take long, I swear." She looked up at Mai giving her friend the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster. "Don't make me go by myself," and when Mai saw Keiko's eyes momentarily go skyward she braced herself knowing that her friend was searching for inspiration and a means to lessen the impact of her request, "we don't have to stay for the entire event. I just want to get an autograph. Then we can leave."

"Keiko, do you even know how to play this game?" Mai asked in exasperation, "I mean what the heck is GO anyway? I don't know a single person who plays it."

"Well, no I don't," she said hesitatingly, nearly under her breath, "but it is popular… in certain circles." Adding more confidently, "Besides, I don't have to know how to play it to get an autograph."

"The point is, if you don't play it why do you even want the autograph?"

"I just do Mai!" Her friend added stubbornly. "Look, here's this month's issue of Go Weekly. See, right here," she said pointing and emphasizing, "isn't he gorgeous?"

Mai grabbed the issue to take a closer look, "That's a HE?" She shrieked.

"Of course Mai." Keiko replied snatching back the issue. "You have no taste, you know that? No wonder you don't have a boyfriend."

"Hey, I know what I like and for your information in guys I prefer handsome to pretty, certainly not a boy whose likely to attract more boys than I would!"

"You mean someone like Kazuya Shibuya!"

"How did we get to him?" Mai asked red faced and huffing in indignation causing Keiko to quickly back pedal off the subject.

"Anyway, its Saturday, eight till noon. Please..."

Mai had every intention of being adamant in her refusal but as the pleading continued she could feel her glacial resolve melting away. _Curse my good nature_. "Saturday," she pondered before it clicked, "Keiko that's… tomorrow!"

"I know, I'm sorry. Please don't make me go by myself." She whined.

"Okay, okay." Mai let out a long defeated sigh. "Fine. I'll go, but only if we don't get an assignment at work today that might spill over to the weekend. You do understand this, right?"

"Oh thank you Mai, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

Before Mai could utter another word she watched her friend turn swiftly to exit the room on her way to the next class. Obviously trying to make herself scarce before Mai changed her mind.

Mai stood there a moment longer shaking her head and cursing her bad luck. _Why couldn't she ask Micheru to go? She's a lot more cerebral than me and would probably enjoy it more, but knowing Keiko she probably did." _Mai thought scowling. "Ooooh," Mai exclaimed loudly stamping her feet and causing the students still loitering in the classroom to turn questioning glances her way. Red faced Mai grabbed her bag and stormed out.

Later that afternoon in the office of SPR Mai sat at her desk behind a mountain of files dumped there by her boss, one narcissistic jerk and his assistant Lin. For a second time that day she sighed cursing her run of bad luck and life in general when a familiar bellow was heard from behind a closed office door.

"Mai, TEA!"

It was then Mai realized she was way behind on her tea making schedule. Normally she'd have already been in Naru's office with tea cup in hand but had lost track of time having spent all afternoon replying to requests for help that had come in via email and had subsequently been turned down by Naru. Obviously requests that didn't garner the attention of her smug boss. Some of the emails really sounded heart wrenching so it was a task she really didn't mind doing since even in person Kazuya Shibuya or _Naru_ as she like to call him conveyed a cold and impersonal nature which was particularly worse when written, if that could be believed. In fact, he could be positively inhuman. Whereas Mai felt she possessed a more humanistic quality but there was just so many of them but it did free up Lin to do other tasks. Add to that a fresh list of client files Naru demanded that she pull from file for him to reference and several dozen more folders he no longer required for her to re-file. "Whatever happened to the paperless society," she whined miserably. Of course it would also have been nice if the phone would leave her alone to finish her work for more than five minutes. But she dropped everything in the momentary silence to move towards the kitchen area and begin her tea ritual.

_I should ask Naru why the heck he and Lin won't invest in a couple of tablet devices or something._ Mai grumbled to herself while making tea, _that way can't they electronically pull these darn files themselves from anywhere? But knowing Naru he'd probably then threaten to fire me. On the other hand, I bet a paper file is like a security blanket for him. After all, he's always got one in his hands._ She chuckled as the image of Naru flashed across her mind as the Peanuts character Linus, sucking his thumb on one hand and holding one of his precious files pressed to the side of his face with the other.

After knocking, and as expected receiving no reply to said knock, Mai quietly entered Naru's office. Also as expected she'd stood there for several seconds clearly being ignored. Mai cleared her throat quietly before she spoke. "Naru, do we have any client requests scheduled for today?" She asked placing the cup and saucer on his desk. Naru neither looked up nor responded as she placed the tea before him. In fact, he clearly seemed intent on continuing to ignoring her. Also something while not out of the ordinary, continued to infuriate her. "Naru," Mai began again with more force, "NARU!"

As she'd stood there Naru didn't need to look up to imagine her red faced and fists clinched trembling in anger. No doubt her blood pressure was rising ominously. He replied softly, still without looking up. "No Mai. It's been a quiet and serene day. That is, until a short while ago."

"Really," she answered hotly, "was that about the time you yelled for tea!"

Naru sighed, "What do you need Mai," he said finally looking up at her with a facial expression that held icy impatience, yet there was also a slight glint in his eyes that hinted of amusement.

"I just wanted to know if I would be free tomorrow." She said calming down.

"Why, have a hot date?" Naru asked mockingly.

Mai could clearly tell from Naru's tone that he believed this to be an impossibility reigniting her anger. "MAYBE!" Mai answered angrily. "And for your information I do!" She said sticking her tongue out at him. Immediately noticing a slight morph in his expression. _What was that, curiosity maybe?_ "I just wanted to make sure we didn't have client obligations before I accepted that's all." She said looking away. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable under his unwavering gaze, as if she were standing naked before an X-ray.

"You should accept," he said suddenly cold breaking his gaze away to return his attention to the file on his desk, "and not let our petty schedule interfere with your love life." He added in afterthought, "After all, your having a date is about as improbable as finding answers to the riddles of the physical universe using astrology."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She yelled back.

"Which brings up another point. It's after five, why don't you call it a day. It's my strong belief that it takes _idiots_ a lot longer to prepare for rare events."

Turning completely red Mai could only scowl as she turned to stamped out of Naru's office slamming the door and missing the smile that briefly skirted across his face.

"A date huh," he considered, "unlikely."

The next day was Saturday morning and found Mai entering the Hotel Kansai where the Go sponsored event was taking place. As she and Keiko pushed through the doors the first thing Mai noticed was the incredible noise created by the crush of people in attendance. They were nearly shoulder to shoulder in the room. Perspective customers swarmed around various stalls displaying a variety of Go related paraphernalia; books, videos, boards and various other odd assortments. Mai gazed in wonder as she was pulled through the crowd past it all by her friend.

"Come on Mai, let's look over there." Keiko nearly shouted glancing over her shoulder at her friend. Mai had stopped briefly to catch her breath and was at that moment perusing one of the stalls when suddenly Keiko again grabbed her hand to renew pulling.

"Can I catch my breath please," Mai shouted back in exasperation as she resisted, "I mean what's the point in even being here if we're not even going to look at anything. Does the term 'stop and smell the roses' mean anything to you?" She then uttered under hear breath, "not that there're any roses here."

"Come on Mai," Keiko said in desperation, "I told you, I want an autograph. That's our sole reason for being here."

Mai rolled her eyes. "Right."

"I was hoping he'd be around here somewhere," she let out a disappointed sigh, "guess we'll just have to wait until the demonstration starts."

"Well, when is that?"

"Not for another hour." At Mai's blank expression she quickly added, "come on Mai, we're here now and time will just fly by. Let's take our time and look around."

"That's what I was doing." Mai said looking over the expansive area crowded with people and added, "you know it's going to be easy to lose each other in this mad house."

"Tell you what, if we get separated lets agree to meet up at the Demonstration Room LL-103 at eleven." She said showing Mai a program that had a facilities map on the back.

"Okay." Mai smiled back at her friend when a small bracelet caught her attention. She bent down at the curious silver bracelet with its four peculiar charms. "Oh this is so cute!" She exclaimed catching the eye of the vendor.

"Oh yes Miss. That's a custom item and one of a kind. The artist plays Go and each of the four charms have an example of a simple life or death problem."

"Life or death?" Mai's smile dropped revealing discomfort.

"Oh no young miss, it's just game terminology."

"Oh," Mai stammered uncomfortably, "I see."

"Here, why don't you try it on." The vendor went to remove the bracelet from its case when Mai stopped him.

"Oh, no thank you. I don't really play go so its meaning is completely lost on me." _There's no way you're getting a chance to put that cursed bracelet on me!_

"Well, I don't play either, but I don't think that's necessary to appreciate its beauty. Do you?"

"That maybe true but..."

"I can make you a great deal!"

" ...it's not right for me, but thank you very much." Mai quickly turned to make her escape when she collided with a tall slender blond wearing glasses and a white suit. His glare was immediately enough to tell her that he was irritated. "I'm so sorry," she said bowing deeply, "please forgive me."

Ogata Seiji observed the young girl before him as she bowed deeply. _Well, she's got good manners,_ he thought as his irritation began to melt, _and she's_ _cute_. "No harm done," he said smoothly after an uncomfortable moment, realizing that there was an audience watching from all around him. Being rude or not saying anything would do little good for his reputation. "Enjoy the event." He added continuing past her. Only to hear her quiet thank you in response.

After she watched him swiftly move away Mai heard murmurs around her talking about the man. Apparently, he was someone famous.

Still looking after the man and feeling foolish she uttered, "Mai, you're such an idiot."

"Nonsense!" A gentle male voice spoke from behind her. "That could have happened to anyone. Especially in a crowded place such as this. Also, it was as much his fault as well."

"Yeah, Ogata's such a jerk." A younger voice added.

"No, it was entirely my fault for not watching where I was going." Mai said still staring after the white suit until it disappeared from view. "I did turn into ongoing traffic after all." She forced a laugh as she turned gazing from a high school aged boy of perhaps her own age with blond bangs to his older companion, a taller and strangely dressed woman. She bowed again, this time slightly as she made to leave. "But thank you both." It was then that she noticed the boy's eyes widened as both stared at each other. "Um, why are you dressed like that?" Mai added curiously addressing the taller woman wearing flowing robes and a tall black hat but she simply stared appearing stunned. _Wait, that's a… man?_

"Dressed like what?" Another boy asked standing behind the two wearing a lavender shirt, dark blue suit and sporting a page boy hair cut. Mai smiled remembering a certain kimono wearing individual she knew who also liked that particular hair style.

"Uh, yeah, who knows," the first boy said as he quickly recovered and laughed addressing Mai. "I've been asking him why he lets his mother pick out his clothes for years."

"There's nothing wrong with my clothes Shindo. Besides, she was no doubt referring to that punk-ish outfit of yours." The dark haired boy stated with a toss of his head, clearly offended.

"I didn't say there was!" The blond banged youth added jokingly. He threw his hands up in defense as three sets of eyes turned to suddenly focus on the young girl.

"I was referring to him," she said point to the tall costumed clad male who also pointed to himself as if in question. Mai nodded but instead a man immediately behind him also pointed to himself also asking what was wrong with his clothes as everyone within earshot started to laugh. Mai could feel her face turning beet red. For a second time she felt herself gazing deeply at her shoes as she bowed uttering the now all too familiar phrase, "I'm very sorry, please forgive me." She said wondering if she should write the phrase out on paper and stick it to her forehead. Panicking, she swiftly cut through the crowd in route to the nearest exit.

"You get all kinds at events like this." Toya Akira uttered quietly moving past his friend Shindo Hikaru, "come on, it's nearly time to start."

"Um, okay."

_Sai, what just happened? _Shindo asked his ghostly friend mentally.

_I'm not sure, _Sai answered quietly,_ but... it seems... that young woman could see me!_

_That's impossible! Isn't it?_

_I don't know, _Sai said with a faraway look in his eyes,_ but Hikaru, I would like to find out. Can we not seek out that young woman again? _The expression on his face one of pleading.

_We will Sai, but not until after the demonstration, okay?_

_Thank you Hikaru. _Sai said, his face settling into a grateful smile.


	2. Chapter 2 Accidential Capture

**Chapter 2. Accidental Capture**

Mai took in a deep breath as she moved towards one of the overstuffed sofa's in the grand lobby of the posh Hotel Kansai. The sprawling room was tastefully decorated with several clusters of intimate seating in a western style of décor. Soft reduced lighting further added to the ambiance from the various lamps atop tables strategically placed among the amble clusters of oversized sofas and wing chairs. All around soft classical violin music played in the background. The entire area in sharp contrast to chaotic frenzy playing out inside the festival venue.

Mai dropped onto a nearby wing chair and let out a soft sigh exhaling slowly. She closed her eyes briefly allowing her body to unwind and her mind to wander. Unconsciously she focused upon the delicate features of the strange man she'd just seen dressed in some unknown cosplay costume. In fact, she was almost sure that she'd seen that type of costume before, possibly read something about that period of history. _It was Heian wasn't it, but what does that have to do with go?_ _All I wanted to know was why he was dressed that way. Why was everybody acting so dense?_ Even as she pondered that last question it began slipping away. Replaced by dark yet gentle waters under a night time sky. Slowly a silver moon's reflection came into focus, draped upon the waters as framed all around her were lovely wisteria about the water's edge. The surroundings were beautiful and yet she felt such sorrow, as if her heart were about to break.

Mai woke with a start feeling strangely disoriented. "Crap, what time is it? How could she have nodded off like that? She quickly pulled her phone from her purse noting that only fifteen minutes had passed thankfully. As she made ready to leave Mai became aware of the chill on her face by the lobby's air conditioning and brought her hand up to touch her cheek. It was then that she realized she'd been crying. Embarrassed Mai quickly dried her eyes and reluctantly rose from her comfy chair to move stiffly forward. Her movements making her feel like a Frankenstein compelled to do something she really didn't want to. _But a promise is a promise Mai so get going,_ she told herself. Surely it was safe to reenter the event room now.

Back inside the mad house Mai moved about aimlessly as she again found herself wandering amongst rows of vendors, spectators and professionals of the Go world. She quickly scanned for that tall black hat but found nothing. _Just as well, _she thought as she felt something crunch under foot. Looking down Mai noticed a small square of laminated plastic with an open sharp clasp point sticking up menacingly. _Well that doesn't look to safe._ She said bending to retrieve the name tag and closing the clasp. She turned it over to read the name. "Shindo Hikaru. Where have a heard that name." _Oh yeah, didn't page haircut call the other boy Shindo? And they were both with that pretty guy with the tall black hat. _

Inside the main event room Shindo turned. "So who do you think'll win." He asked glancing at Toya as they took seats awaiting the start of the demonstration match.

"They're both talented and accomplished Go professionals." Toya answered in his typically neutral fashion.

"Spoken like a true diplomat." Shindo replied dryly causing Toya to glance at him with slight amusement realizing it was probably the closest thing to a compliment he'd ever get from Shindo when his eyes narrowed upon his jacket. "What's the matter?" Shindo added with worry.

"Shindo…"

At the tone of Toya's voice Shindo immediately cringed. "Now what did I do?"

Toya huffed in impatience. "Shindo, where is your name badge?"

"What are you blind, I'm wearing it!"

"Oh really." Toya replied in a tone that could instantly dry paint.

Shindo grabbed for his badge, at least where he thought his badge was. He looked down to find nothing. "Oh crap! But I had it just a little while ago. It must have fallen off as I walked here."

"Well, there's nothing to be done about it now but you know the organizers won't like it."

"Tell me about it." Shindo said whining in anticipation. "This won't be the first time you know."

"Then one would expect you to take greater care."

Shindo just rolled his eyes at Toya's 'I told you so' attitude before reaching a decision. "Look I've got about six or seven minutes at least. I'm going to walk back to the door and see if I dropped it."

"You don't have time Shindo."

"Sure I do. I'll be right back." He said standing and moving past. He made a beeline straight for the main entrance he'd used a short while ago.

Mai continued perusing the Go stalls while occasionally also keeping an eye out for that odd couple. She'd bent down to get a closer look at an unusual pair of earrings. They were pretty plain with the exception of one being black and the other white. Yet there had to be something more about them for the price but she honestly couldn't find anything. She'd just straightened and turned only to run into someone again. "Oh I'm sorry!" Mai began bowing low by habit now.

_Oh it's you._ The pretty man wearing the tall black hat said startled.

"I've been looking for you both." Mai began realizing that she had the badge in her pocket.

"Look, I'm sorry but I just don't have time now." Hikaru said impatiently already moving past her on his return to the special events room. Having more manners Sai bowed deeply and apologized. His face seemed sincere. He turned to follow Hikaru just as Mai pulled the badge out of her pocket.

"Wait," she said grabbing pretty man's arm. He turned immediately, his expression revealing shock. "I'm so sorry," Mai began realizing she'd been rude grabbing him like that and immediately released his arm. "I just wanted to give your friend this." She extended the badge which he made no attempt to retrieve. "Doesn't this belong to him?" She asked pointing after the younger male.

Sai stared at it for a moment, _Yes, I'm afraid it does… however,_ Sai turned his head to address Hikaru and found him nowhere to be seen. He was alone.

In the thousand years the ancient ghost had existed never had Sai been alone outside the goban. Always he'd been bound to someone. First Torijiro and then Hikaru. _What should I do? How can I find Hikaru? I have to find Hikaru!_

Mai observed the man for several minutes as he tossed his head back and forth apparently looking for his young friend in the dense population of Go fanatics.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned. "Looking for your friend?" Beside Mai a young woman turned her head to eye her suspiciously before moving away. _What's her problem? _ Mai asked herself. However, the cosplay dressed man beside her was now seriously freaking out, not in a dangerously way but in a sadly, helpless and lost sort of way. It seriously looked like he was about to start crying and then the sleeve came up to his eyes and she realized that yes, he was crying. "Hey it's okay. Look I'm sure he's just in the demonstration room. It's over there. Why don't you try looking for him there. Okay?"

_Yes, you are right, thank you._ He said bowing low. _You are very kind._

Mai just smiled, uncomfortable with the odd stares she was getting from all around her now. And watched as the man moved off or attempted to. It almost seemed like some type of bad mime performance as he'd step forward only to hit some type of invisible wall. "What's the matter?" She asked. When he turned Mai realized he was again wearing that same shocked expression of earlier as he looked at her.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Mai turned. Standing behind her was a uniformed man staring down at her in concern.

"Yes." She asked fearfully. For some reason her instincts, which she'd learned to trust, were telling her she was in trouble.

"I was wondering if you were in need of any help?"

"No, why would I?" Mai asked with a forced smile. "I was just trying to help this gentleman." She said turning to the man beside her.

_PLEASE!_ The costumed man said waving his hands frantically beside her. _Don't mention me, please, you'll only get in trouble!_ He told her as unbeknownst to Mai both the guard and several customers were sharing glances. _They can't see me and they'll think you… strange._

"What do you mean…" Mai allowed the remaining words to die off as she began adding events together in her head and working for a ghost hunting firm it had already taken her too long. She turned fearful eyes back to the adults that now surrounded her. "I'm sorry, I thought my friend was here and it looks like I've just been talking to myself." She tried to smile sheepishly and could tell by their expressions they weren't buying it. "Seriously, my friend was just here. She must have walked off." She waited a few minutes for someone to reply but no one spoke. "I'm telling you my friend Keiko's here with me. We just got separated, that's all!" She said loudly stomping her feet for emphasis as all around her heads turned towards them as curious spectators whispered asking what was going on. Mai's face was now red with fury.

"I… see." The guard said eventually also realizing they were drawing an uncomfortable crowd. "Well, if I can be of assistance please let me know. I'll be in the demonstration room." He said with a slight bow before turning. As he left Mai could see that several adults followed him.

"Thank you." Mai replied dryly. Once again she turned towards the man but as she opened her mouth to speak she noticed him place a finger to his lips. Mai allowed her shoulders to sag in defeat as she nodded slowly noticing that several people were still staring at her and whispering. Once again Mai left the festival room unknowingly pulling the strange cosplay dressed man in her wake.

Mai didn't stop walking until she stood outside of the hotel. Allowing the sunshine and cool breezes to calm her frazzled nerves, she slowly felt her hands unclench and the warmth beginning to leave her face. She startled at the voice beside her.

_I'm sorry. I did not mean to frighten you. _

"You're a ghost?" Mai stated irritably and yet apparently untroubled by this fact.

_Yes, that is true._

"You know you might have said that earlier. It would have kept me from looking like a loon in there."

_I am sorry. I have caused you considerable trouble. Please, forgive me. _He said bowing deeply before the young woman as occasional passersby walked through him.

He remained bowed as inspiration hit Mai. Reaching into her pocket Mai pulled out her phone placing it to her ear. "I should have thought of this earlier." She said feeling foolish as she spoke into the non connected device. "Ah… its fine. Please I assure you, no harm done."

Sai straightened up only to observe her with the phone device to her ear. Though the thousand year old ghost did not understand how the device worked, he was aware that it meant she was in conversation with someone. He determined to remain silent until she had concluded her conversation. Though he was desperately fearful of having parted from Hikaru he was also eagerly anticipating speaking with someone new.

"Besides," Mai continued, "I spend my days making a fool of myself in one way or another I assure you." Mai said staring at the silent ghost beside her and noticing that he seemed to be watching her with amused curiosity. "Um… why are you haunting a hotel?"

Mai continued to wait for a reply only to receive none. Only kind amused eyes upon her as she held the phone to her ear. She decided to try again.

"By the way my name is Taniyama Mai?" She tried again but still received no response which caused her to lower the phone to look at him directly. "Um… you can hear me, right?" She asked concerned. At this she noticed a bright smile appear upon the ghosts face.

_You are address me?_ The ghost asked her curiously.

"Of course!" Mai snapped before quickly placing the phone again at her ear as she noticed a passerby glancing at her.

_You are not speaking with someone inside that box? _

At this Mai just laughed. "No silly. I just pulled the phone out so I could talk to you without looking crazy. The only one I'm talking to is you."

_Oh!_ The ghost uttered as realization struck him, _I can speak since no one can see or hear me, except Hikaru, _then he added with wonder, _and you it now seems but you should not, at least not in public. Particularly since it seems people are already questioning your sanity._ The ghost added contemplatively. _But I am being rude. My name is Fujiwara no Sai._ The man said again bowing deeply but this time straightening quickly.

"And I am…"

_Taniyama Mai. It is nice to meet you Taniyama-san_

"Oh you can just call me Mai." She said automatically.

_Very well Mai-chan._

"No, just Mai."

_Very well, then please you must call me Sai._

"I bet that would certainly confuse people." Mai said laughing.

_Yes, _Sai replied as if pondering something.

"Is something wrong Sai?"

_I was just wondering, do you play go Mai?_

"No, I was just here with a friend."

_Oh,_ Sai said despondently, _that is unfortunate._

"Why?"

_Well, I was wondering if you played Netgo and if you played go but not Netgo I was going to suggest that you do._ Then he added with a bright smile, _under the name MAI. Even if you don't play go I can teach you._

Mai looked at him confused, "how?" But then shook her head deciding to turn the conversation to a more important topic. "Sai, why are you haunting this hotel?"

People continued to enter the Demonstration Room which was already nearly filled to capacity as Keiko impatiently stood at the door pacing and occasionally tapping her foot in irritation as she watched for Mai. In another minute or two the room would be filled to capacity and the doors would be shut. When this happened Keiko knew that all her efforts to meet her dream guy would be down the drain. With a huff she made her decision and left the doorway to find one of the last remaining seats inside. Hopefully she'd be able to catch Mai afterwards, if she was even still around.

At the front of the room a moderator stood upon the right side of a platform. Behind him stood an easel representative of a 19 by 19 grid of a goban. On the left of the platform was a table where two professionals of Go sat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the moderator began, "I ask you all to please take your seats. Quiet please." As the audience fell silent the moderator continued. "In a few moments we will begin the demonstration match between featured professionals Judan champion Ogata 9-dan and today's challenger Morishita 9-dan." At this each man seated at the table stood and bowed briefly, as the audience erupted into thunderous applause, before resuming their seats. After a few seconds the moderator raised his hand for silence again. "Also among the pros represented here today are fast rising stars of go Toya Akira 7-dan and Shindo Hikaru 2-dan." In the front row of the audience two young men stood to turn briefly towards the audience, bow and reseat themselves. "While not participating in today's demonstration match both Toya 7-dan and Shindo 2-dan will be conducting shidougo sessions with audience members at the conclusion of the demonstration match.

As Hikaru had briefly turned to acknowledge the audience he'd allowed his eyes to quickly scan for his friend Sai but without success. He reseated himself squaring his shoulders as he forced down the panic threatening to overwhelm him. While it wasn't out of the ordinary for the ghost to separate from him it was never out of the line of sight. _He's probably just wandering round somewhere near looking at Go stuff. Besides, there's nothing I can do about it now anyway, have to just hope for the best._ In the back of his mind Hikaru knew that had never happened before as another wave of panic threatened to overwhelm him.

"Hikaru, what's wrong?" Akira asked beside him.

"Nothing, why?"

"Then stop tapping your foot like a manic. Its irritating everyone." He hissed.

"Oh. Sorry." Hikaru said sinking down into his chair for the first time noticing how many scowling eyes were upon him. Folding his arms resolutely across this chest Hikaru determined to put Sai out of his mind until the event was over.

At the back of the room Keiko sat surrounded by strangers. It was exactly the type of thing she'd hoped to prevent as she wondered where Mai was. The two pros at the front had already began their match and honestly she had no idea what was going on. Just black and white dots appearing upon the board forming odd patterns here and there. She wished Mai was there. She'd still be bored but at least she'd have someone to talk to. Keiko began to worry as she realized that it wasn't like Mai to just disappear.

On the more quiet sidewalk in front of the hotel Mai and Sai continued to converse. He'd been desperately trying to convince Mai to return with him to the demonstration room where he knew Hikaru was waiting but Mai continued to refuse. While she had not come out and accused him of anything Sai realized that she probably thought he was up to no good, possibly attempting to possess the boy.

"I do want to help you," Mai said passionately, "but I don't believe returning you there to that boy is helpful."

_Then you believe I would harm him._ Sai said sadly.

"My instincts tell me no." She said with certainty but then added sadly, "but spirits change over time. They can become corrupt. Sai spirits aren't meant to linger in the world of the living.

_Then you are afraid for Hikaru?_ Sai said sadly.

Mai had continued to hold the phone to her ear as they spoke and truthfully her arm was getting tired. Clearly not something the ghost beside her could sympathize with since he had greater concerns.

_Mai, I have not had the very great honor of knowing you for long but my instincts tell me that you possess a kind soul. If your heart tells you that I am a threat to Hikaru then do what you must. _Sai looked up at the sky sadly as a plane flew overhead and smiled. _The gods have been kind to me. I have been gifted to only meet those with good kind souls and I am satisfied. I got to meet Torijiro, Hikaru and now you Mai. If you feel it is correct to destroy me then do so I shall not resist. _When Sai again looked back down at the girl beside him he could see her eyes were moist where long trails of tears fell. Immediately his eyes became as large as saucers as he waived his hands frantically in his attempt to calm her. She wiped her eyes with her sleeves.

"I'm sorry Sai." She said sadly.

_Why Mai? You have done nothing wrong. Please, do not cry. Such a beautiful young face should not be marred by tears. _Sai watched as the young woman smiled embarrassed, her cheeks resembling cherries but she had stopped crying and so he was satisfied. _Perhaps you are right. I have been selfish, I am the one at fault here. _

"I never said you were at fault or selfish. In fact, I think you're probably the most unselfish ghost I've ever met."

_Have you met many._ Sai asked amused certain he knew what the answer was.

The girl beside him just sighed, "you'd be surprised."

_You have met others? _Sai asked in a voice that seemed awed and frightened.

"Yeah, I have."

_Then perhaps that is why you could see me. It also explains why you were so calm after finding out I was a ghost. Tell me Mai-chan, how will you destroy me._

"Okay, first it is true that I've seen a few ghost in my time. You could say it's now routine for me. But honestly, Sai you have got to be absolutely the nicest ghost I've ever met. Secondly, I've never destroyed a ghost in my life and never intend to. Third and lastly, all I want is to help you accomplish whatever unfinished business it is that keeps you here. That would make you happy, wouldn't it?" Mai asked looking at him expectantly.

_Thank you Mai-chan. _Sai said in a voice that seemed emotion filled as he brought his fan up to cover his face. Mai knew he was sporting a really big grin but then his eyes widened as if a thought had occurred to him. _Mai-can,_ he began.

"We talked about this Sai," Mai said with puffed red cheeks and sporting a pout, "it's just Mai. No honorifics."

_Oh yes, apologies. Mai I was wondering, can your friend also see ghosts? Will I get a chance to met her?"_

"Oh crap, I forgot all about Keiko! I was supposed to meet her at the demonstration event." She said grabbing Sai's arm to pull him along, not noticing the surprised look on his face that settled into a smile as he allowed himself to be pulled along by the girl.

_Perhaps we'll even be able to see the last part of the match._ Sai added eagerly.

As they closed in on the demonstration room it was only to see a large crowd spilling out.

"Wow, must be over." Mai said in a voice that lacked disappointment.

_Perhaps, but the tutoring games have just begun. Perhaps we'll find your friend among them. _

"Maybe," Mai added suspiciously, suspecting Sai was more interested in steering her closer to his friend. "But you may be right. She's interested in that completely girly looking guy with a bob haircut."


	3. Chapter 3 Lost Souls

**Chapter 3. Lost Soul**

_Is it not tiring for you to continue holding that box to your ear Mai-chan? _Sai asked as they moved through the event room where numerous fans lingered waiting for their teaching lessons.

"Well, maybe a bit," she responded continuing to search for her friend, "but it's better than people thinking I'm crazy. And Sai, it's just Mai, okay. Otherwise I'm going to start calling you Sai-san."

_Yes, of course, Mai. I apologized. _

"No harm done." She said dismissing it.

_However Mai-cha… Mai, when Hikaru and I are in a crowd we speak to each other with our minds. Might we not try this? It would make it easier, would it not?_

"Oh no! You're not possessing my mind." Mai said huffing angrily. She taken several steps before realizing Sai was no longer at her side and turned to complain, still holding the phone to her ear. She found him several paces behind her. She could not see his face since he again held his fan in front of it and his shoulders were gently shaking up and down. "Sai, what are you doing." She asked gently. "I need to find Keiko."

_Mai-chan, you don't need me for that. _

Hurt, sadness, regret, all rushed over Mai with the force of a title wave. Until she was almost afraid she would start to cry herself. _What is this? Keep it together Mai or you'll end up in the crazy house yet. _She told herself.

Finally Sai brought his fan down but the evidence of his tears were still obvious to Mai.

_While I believe I must be attached to someone living to remain in this world, _Sai began,_ the fact remains that Hikaru and I were separated quite easily. Perhaps this means that the Gods have decided it is time for us to separate. I will attempt to wait here for Hikaru, if nothing else I would like to say goodbye. If I disappear then perhaps it is for the best. _

Mai watched the ghost as he stared forward stubbornly, an endearing pout to his lips that twitched in sadness. He was attempting to be brave yet somehow Mai's instincts told her of his fear. While the sadness and regret were now reined in the deep hurt remained and Mai knew she was at fault for that. Yet this ghost, Sai, was attempting to put up a brave front. Courage she could tell he clearly didn't possess as she watched the fan tremble in his hand. _He looks like a good guy, or… that is… ghost. Maybe I should talk to that boy. It's only fair, isn't it. And they looked like friends, didn't they? _Mai continued to silently debate the merits of reuniting the boy and his ghost while beside her Sai stood silently and patiently waiting. _Okay, we find Keiko and then we find the boy, _she said finally reaching her decision, _now what was his name?_ She asked herself about to reach into her pocket and pull out the name badge she had found earlier.

_His name is Shindo Hikaru. _

Mai looked up in confusion to see a ghost that now had a smile on his face that was as bright as the sun. "I'm sorry what?"

_You asked what Hikaru's name was._

"No I didn't."

_Well, not physically perhaps but you did ask yourself. I'm sorry if I was not meant to hear but because I am attached to you, at least for now, I can hear your thoughts as clearly you can hear mine. _At this revelation Mai dropped the phone she'd been holding to her ear. _Mai! _Sai's voice was reproachful, _you must exercise greater care of your box. You could hurt the little people inside._

_Little people…_ Mai asked herself as a grin spread across her face. She fought the urge to laugh before instantly sobering. _"Wait, you mean you can read my thoughts?" _

_Yes Mai-chan._

_"Mai."_

_Yes Mai. And perhaps this way is preferable for you since people will not be looking… what was Hikaru's word for it… oh yes, weird. I don't know what that means but it appears to be most undesirable. Mai… can we look for Hikaru now? I'm sure he must be worried. _

Mai was about to put the phone to her ear again then realized it was no longer necessary. Perhaps it was safe to let the ghost inside her head. _"Okay Sai, but first we find my friend, then we find yours. Okay?" _

_Yes Mai-chan. _

_"Mai!"_

After an intense battle a smug Ogata had left the demonstration area twenty minutes earlier with a 3 moku win over Morishita. Both Shindo and Toya immediately began their tutoring sessions with interested audience members. Yet Toya continued to glance periodically at Shindo who had been fidgety during the entire demonstration match. Now that his tutoring session had begun he was irritable and impatient. Toya hoped most of the audience wouldn't be familiar enough with Shindo's personality to notice and that was odd since normally Shindo loved tutoring. He had a genuine knack for it. But now he was distractedly glancing around the room as if expecting someone. Toya wanted desperately to ask Shindo about it but knew it would be rude to divide his attention from his own tutoring session. It would have to wait.

The demonstration match itself had actually lasted a little over an hour but had also been fierce for the laid back type of match it should have been but as usual both Ogata and Morishita took all matches seriously. Particularly with the supposed rivalry that many believed existed between the Meijin and Morishita camps. And normally Shindo would have watched it with a laser focus but in the absence of Sai he couldn't bring his concentration to bear upon it. At the beginning Hikaru believe that Sai was simply standing somewhere out of the way since he detested occupying the same space as a living person, be it standing or sitting. However, afterwards Sai would have definitely returned to his side eager to share his comments on the match but that hadn't happened. Something was seriously wrong. Hikaru wanted to get up and just run out of the room screaming for Sai but that would have been disastrous on a great many levels. _No, he could still be out in the main hall. Maybe he just got caught up watching some other match. Calm down Hikaru, Sai's close. I just know it._ Before he realized it Shindo had begun shaking his head attempting to clear away his panicky thoughts and causing his temporary student, a heavy set middle-aged man, to look up in worry.

"I'm sorry Shindo-sensi." The man said returning his gaze to look down at the board over his glasses. "I must have done something truly stupid."

"Oh no, not at all Kajima-san. It has nothing to do with your playing. You have the making of a fine player, really." Hikaru said waving his hands in front of the man as if it alone could dispel the thought. Immediately he realized his frantic gesturing, mannerisms he'd no doubt picked up from his friend. _Where the hell are you Sai? _"It's just that I misplaced something important to me," Shindo said attempting to calm himself, "and I guess I've been a bit distracted trying to remember where I lost it. I'm very sorry."

"Oh that's too bad." The older gentleman said sounding sincere. "I hope it wasn't something valuable."

"Yes, I'm afraid it was." Shindo said unable to hide his sadness.

"Well, perhaps someone found it and will turn it in. Perhaps you should check."

"I believe that's unlikely."

"Well, you never know. There are some good people you know. I'm sure someone will return it to you before you leave."

"Perhaps," Shindo said in a voice that betrayed his lack of faith in the idea, "but in any case again I apologize for my lack of focus." Returning his attention to the board Shindo pointed to a cluster of black stones in the lower right corner on his opponents side. "Let's discuss your move here."

There was a tide of people exiting the demonstration room as Mai and her ghostly companion arrived.

_Oh,_ Sai said sadly, _we appear to have missed it._

_"Well, that's probably for the best. I mean now both our friends should be easier to find, since if I know Keiko she won't be leaving until she meets her crush." _

_Her… crush? That doesn't sound like something one would look forward to._

_"Well in this case it means someone she has a crush on. That means she's sweet on. Come on Sai. You must know!" _Mai said mentally as she continued to survey the crowd.

Even after what seemed like a multitude had exited the venue as they entered it seemed there were still a considerable crowd clustered around several tables and two in particular. Sai was the first to spot his companion. _Mai, there's Hikaru over there!_

_"Okay Sai, that's great." _Mai said attempting to placate the overexcited ghost._ "But geez, don't shout okay? You'll give me a tumor or something."_

_"Can we not go over there?" _Sai asked bouncing with anticipation.

_"Sai there's like a gazillion people over there in some kind of line. If we try to get in front of that we're likely to get killed. Well okay maybe not YOU. Believe me, we've got time. Besides, we agreed to find my friend first. Remember? So relax, with a crowd like that your friends going nowhere."_

_Of course Mai-ch… Mai. _The ghost replied sadly with a pout.

_"Come on Sai, don't make me feel guilty. It's not like it's gonna kill you or something to wait for a bit. Now I need to find my friend or she may kill me. Now are you gonna help me or not?" _

_Yes, of course. _Sai took a last look at Hikaru and the mass of people surrounding him before moving towards the larger group. _Mai, we need to go this way! _

_"What makes you so sure she's over there? _

_Well, you did say she's interested in a go professional. And you said this professional was a bit… girly. Judging from things Hikaru has told me about fashion I can only conclude that her interest is in Toya-kun._

_"Toya-kun?"_

_Yes, Toya Akira-kun. He's quite a promising young star in the world of go and I understand he has many admirers. Perhaps your young friend is included among them. We will have to go and see. _

_"Yes, now you're talking!" _

_Mai, what does your friend look like?_

_"Well, let's see. She's about my size and weight, okay maybe a little taller, she has black hair, and eyes and is wearing a white blouse, coral sweater and jeans." _

_Thank you Mai, that was most helpful. _

_"Great!"_

_Is that her, over there?_

As soon as Mai turned in the direction of Sai's pointing fan she'd spotted her wayward friend. "Sai you're a genius!" She said aloud.

By the time Mai reached her friend Keiko was halfway through the line and she had to assure several people that no she wasn't attempting to butt into the line as she reached out to grab her friends elbow. "Keiko."

"Mai, where have you been?" The girl asked in a huff. "I had to sit all alone through the entire demonstration."

"I'm sorry. Look I had some problems, okay."

"Problems? What do you mean."

"We can talk about it later." Mai said dismissing the subject. "Look I'm going over there to the other group. There's not as many people so maybe I can see what's going on."

"Oh no, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Don't be like that Keiko. I promise I won't leave this room. You have my word."

"No Mai. I'm almost there." Keiko said wrapping her arm through Mai's to anchor the girl there.

An hour later Keiko and Mai stood before a young man possibly no older then themselves. He looked up at them with a polite though tired smile before rising to bow slightly in introduction. "Good afternoon, I am Toya Akira 7-dan may I have your name and ticket please."

"Ticket…" Both girls said in unison.

"Yes. Those interested in tutoring sessions are requested to obtain tickets prior to the start of the demonstration match. We can only provide so many sessions and it's a good way to fairly provide the service on a first come first serve basis."

"But I've been waiting forever." Keiko cried.

"I'm sorry. I'd love to provide the session without the ticket but the Institute has strict guidelines and I would get into trouble. I'm very sorry."

Keiko looked like she was nearly in tears as Mai pulled her a few steps from the line. Toya-sensi had only given them an additional glance before again putting on his tired smile for the next in line.

"The whole afternoon, ruined." Keiko said despondently.

"I wouldn't worry about it Keiko. The afternoon is still young." Then she whispered, "You may yet get that autograph."

"What do you mean?" Keiko asked, confusion mirrored across her unhappy face.

"Let's just wait and see." She said laughingly. "In the meantime, let's go visit Hikaru."

As Mai pulled a sulking Keiko away neither girl noticed the wide eyed look that flashed across Toya Akira face at mention of his rival's name.

_"Sai, you think your friend can get my friend the autograph of her crush?" _

_I shall endeavor to make that happen Mai. _

_"Thanks Sai." _

At this Mai flashed her brightest smile. _"Come on Sai, let's get going while the going is good." _

_Of course Mai._


	4. Chapter 4 Departure

**Chapter 4. Departure**

As they moved towards Shindo Hikaru's table the crowd had been large but not so large as Toya-sensi's table. Keiko had been shocked to see the young blond banged professional glance their way with a bright and beautiful smile. Beside her Mai was attempting to contain her laughter as a silly ghost beside her jumped up and down eagerly since he was unable to move faster than Mai would allow. When they were half way there Mai stopped.

_Mai, what's wrong. _Sai asked concerned.

"Why did we stop Mai?" Keiko echoed. "Relax Keiko. I don't really think he's anything like Toya-sensi. Besides do you really want to stand in another line? And don't forget we still don't have a ticket."

"Then what are we doing?"

"We're waiting." Mai told her friend who just looked on in confusion. "I think Hikaru's more of a gentleman and I'm fairly sure he'll come to us." She said with a bright smile.

Hikaru watched Sai approach from the far side of the room. He seemed to be following two teenage girls, _what the hell?_ He sighed with relief but would definitely chew him out the first chance he got.

"Um… sensi? Is anything wrong?" A young woman gazed across the goban at Hikaru, concern reflected across her features.

"No… no… I'm sorry. We were discussing this cluster. Your moves were very good, however it would have perhaps been a stronger move to have started an attack here." Shindo pointed to a cluster of stones trying to recall the move order in his mind when the entire time it had been totally preoccupied with his missing friend, who at that moment seemed both close and yet miles away. He rapidly went through an analysis of the woman's game fully aware he was going much too fast for her to absorb the information but it couldn't be helped. He needed to wrap things up and get over to Sai who seemed, for some reason, to be looking at him with desperate eyes. Something was very wrong.

"Mai, there's only one more person in line for Shindo-sensi. Shouldn't we go over?"

"Nope." Mai answered confidently.

"We're just going to stand here? Mai he's going to leave after this last person and we'll have wasted the whole afternoon." Keiko said despondently. "Not that it matters anyway since we still don't have tickets."

_"Sai do you think he'll leave?"_ Mai asked the silent ghost beside her.

_I do not believe so but he does appear to be somewhat annoyed however. _

_"Really? He doesn't look like it to me." _

_Well I have known him for longer and he is quite irritated. With me I'm sure._ Sai said sadly looking away to again hide his face behind his fan.

_"Awe don't worry Sai. It's not your fault. Some things happen for no reason. I'll find a way to explain it to your friend._

_Thank you Mai but I do believe that for everything there is a plan. _

_"If that's true then perhaps the plan is for me to ensure that you're cleansed and find peace." Mai said looking at the ghost with a gentle expression that lost all traces of the former humor it held. _

At this Sai found that his ghostly limbs would no longer support him as he dropped into a seiza position beside Mai, who resisted the temptation to reach for and comfort the now trembling ghost.

_Perhaps you are right Mai-chan. _

Several feet away Hikaru watched his friend collapse to the floor causing him to rise abruptly from his tutoring session.

"Shindo-sensi?" The woman asked concerned.

"Well… Mitacki-san, I think that's about it. You're a fine player and I'm sure your game will only improve in the future." Shindo said bring an abrupt end to the session as he bowed deeply, "I wish you the best of luck."

Realizing that she had been dismissed the woman quickly gathered her things, thanked him and left. Shindo knew he'd been rude but there was nothing else he could do. As the last guest, a young teenaged boy, moved towards the now vacant chair Shindo stopped him.

"Um… there's something I need to attend to. Can you give me a few minutes before the start of our session?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Of course Shindo-sensi."

"I won't be long and I apologize for the delay." Shindo moved away before the boy could even completely respond in route to the trio that included one ghost who was still sitting and looking despondently down at the floor.

Keiko grabbed Mai's arm and squealed beside her, "Mai don't look but Shindo-sensi… he coming!"

"Really." Mai replied as if it was nothing at all.

Toya Akira was pretty good at multitasking. As he tutored his guest he'd kept a eye on Shindo as well as the two girls, one of whom had addressed Shindo with such familiarity. It had been difficult concealing his shock when Shindo seemed to ditch his last obligation to approach the girls. _What the hell is he thinking! _

As Shindo closed the distance between himself and Sai, as well as the two girls he'd attempted to question the ghost who had remained oddly silent.

"Hello ladies," Shindo said addressing the girls with an easy smile, even though he felt anything but, "have you enjoyed the festival?" He added watching from his periphery as Sai got to his feet beside him. "My name is Shindo Hikaru 2-dan. I'm providing tutoring sessions if you're interested."

"Oh yes," Keiko added quickly before her face fell again, "but I'm afraid we didn't get tickets."

"Oh, well don't worry about that. My last guest session should be over in about half an hour and I'd be happy to provide you both with a tutoring session afterwards." He said noting that only one of the girls seemed eager who squealed in delight bouncing slightly but it was the other who spoke.

"Thank you Sensi." She said returning a bright smile. "My name is Taniyama Mai." She bowed slightly. "I don't really play go so a tutoring session for me would be a total waste of your time. And this is my friend Keiko who also doesn't play. However, she really wanted an autograph from," for a moment Mai's face went blank as she turned to her friend.

"Toya-sensi." The other girl offered.

"Yeah," the girl known as Mai continued, "and Fujiwara-san a mutual friend suggested that perhaps you wouldn't mind assisting us in an introduction so that she could obtain it?"

"Fujiwara… san…" Shindo could hardly believe what the girl appeared to be saying. _"Sai… talk to me, what the hell's going on!"_

"Yes, the gentleman you were walking through the main event room with prior to the demonstration match." She offered. "I was fortunate in running into him earlier after I found this." Mai reached into her jacket pulling out the name badge. "However, during the course of our conversation I completely forgot to give it to him. Here you go." She said with a bright smile as she returned the badge.

Hikaru hoped no one caught his lingering glance towards the ghost whose lips were moving. Clearly he was attempting to communicate with him, yet he could hear nothing. Panic began to build in the boy which he fought to contain.

"Shindo-sensi, would you sign my program please." The girl called Keiko asked holding the program out to him with bowed head.

"Keiko! I thought you wanted _girly guy's_ autograph."

"Mai!" Keiko elbowed her friend roughly.

Hikaru smiled in spite of himself knowing that under other circumstances he'd of been laughing his ass off. "I suspect you're referring to Toya Akira but I'm afraid it will probably be another hour and a half to two hours before he'll be free."

Mai frowned turning towards her friend. "Keiko, I'm sorry. I can't wait that long. There's something else I need to do." She said briefly glancing at her side where the ghost stood, a gesture that didn't escape Hikaru.

Though Hikaru couldn't hear his friend voice, and oddly they didn't seem emotionally connected any longer either, his instincts screamed that something terrible was about to happen. The expression on his dear friend's face only seemed to magnify the feeling.

"Mai it's okay. I'm grateful you accompanied me." She told her friend before turning to Hikaru. "Thank you for your kind offer Shindo-sensi but I must leave with my friend. I greatly enjoyed the festival." She bowed deeply.

"As did I." Mai said also bowing. _"Okay Sai, I kept my word. I have to go now what will you do?" _

_I do not know Mai-chan, _Sai ignored Mai's huff of impatience at his renewed use of honorifics, _I believe fate has decided for me. I have been land bound for some time. Perhaps it is time that I depart. _Sai said looking again to Hikaru. He figured out that he was no longer attached to his young go playing friend and knew Hikaru could no longer hear him, although he appeared to still be able to see him. Sai gazed sadly at his friend. _Goodbye Hikaru, even if I am no longer at your side I will always be in your go. _Sai saidbowing deeply.

As he looked over the bowed heads of the two girls Hikaru's eyes had briefly widened in alarm. He hadn't fully understood what his friend had been trying to tell him but his expression and mannerisms had come across loud and clear. He was saying goodbye.

When the girls turned to leave much to Hikaru's horror Sai had also turned away from him. _What the hell's going on? Sai! _Hikaru knew he had to do something Sai was leaving him and it didn't seem voluntary. "Wait!" He said causing both girls to turn startled. "If you leave me with your contact information I'll be sure to get you that autograph."

"You will?" The girl named Keiko seemed ecstatic nearly skipping the distance back to him while her friend simply smiled briefly. Clearly she'd guessed he had ulterior motives. "Oh thank you Shindo-sensi. Wait, I think I have a pen." She said beginning to search her shoulder bag.

"Never mind Keiko I have a card." Mai said extracting a business card from her own purse. "Well, actually it's not my card it's the business where I work. You can reach me there and I can get it to Keiko. We really appreciate your kindness she said giving the young man a huge grin." She said as both smiled and again bowing slightly before turning again to leave. It seemed there was nothing more he could do to stop them but at least he had a method to track them if all else failed. He looked down at the card one of the girls had given him.

"Shibuya Psychic Research, huh." He said just in time to see his friend along with the two girls disappear from view.

"Mai, why did you give him your work contact? Won't your boss be mad?"

"It shouldn't be a problem, I'll just tell him it's a potential client. Although I have to admit I didn't want to really give him that card. It had sentimental value."

"How can a business card be sentimental?" Keiko asked laughing.

"Well, it's the only one I have and I've had it since I first started to work for Naru. You could say it was the first thing he ever gave me. At that time I could never remember the office phone number and Naru gave it to me, after calling me an idiot. I've been carrying it around ever since."

"Doesn't seem like something to get sentimental over. Finally got around to learning the number?" She asked laughing.

"Yeah, took a few weeks to.

On the train ride home Mai listened distractedly as Keiko talked incessantly about the Go event, however, Mai's mind was focused elsewhere as she watched Sai. He had once again become silent and melancholy. As the crowded train and its passengers swayed back and forth every living thing had to adjust in compensation for its movement with the exception of Sai who as Mai watched stood unaided and unaffected by the surrounding physical world. His eyes were closed and his face tiled skyward as if in prayer. She attempted to calm her mind and became aware of feelings, images and finally thoughts, Sai's thoughts. Mai realized that he was reliving the journey that had taken him to the present and that he was attempting to let go and say goodbye. As she fought for a clearer focus images and thoughts began to crystallize within her mind.

_What right did I have to be so gifted in remaining in this world? Surely there were other more worthy souls out there. Souls that were stronger and braver to the bitter end and did not throw their lives away in such a cowardly fashion. Kamisama, you have gifted me with kind souls, Torijiro, Hikaru, and even delivered to me the very kind earthbound angel Mai to release me from this world. Kamisama, I gave up my life to the dark waters of that river a thousand years ago. Why am I still so frightened? _

"Mai," Keiko whispered close to Mai's ear, "what's wrong?"

Mai heard her friends voice that sounded as if it were traveling through a tunnel and from a great distance and eventually it faded into nothing as the world dissolved and transformed all around her. She was seated on the floor in a spacious area and all around her others sat at a respectful distance. In front of her was a goban and across from her sat her opponent. They were about to play a game and yet her instincts told her that something terrible would happen at the conclusion of this game. _He cheated, no it was not me it was him!_ She had been thrown out of the palace and branded a common cheat. How could she ever hold her head up again. Worse, she'd never be able to play go again.

Mai's body moved instinctively forward. She didn't know where she was going but she was sure this body knew until finally she approached a large river. As Mai attempted to struggle, to resist the pull towards the water she knew that it was fated even as she stepped into the dark cold murky depths. First up to her ankles, wadding forward until it reached her knees. The cold was terrible and yet her body continued and she heard her own soft sobs. By the time the waters had reached her chest her body was shivering uncontrollably, feeling like lead. The waters were now at her throat and the feeling of fatigue and pain was nearly overwhelming. Mai felt tired and knew her knees would soon no longer support her, then everything would be over. She would no longer have the energy to do anything other than drown. Inside her mind Mai struggled to force the body to obey her will. She didn't want to die, she didn't want _him_ to die but it was pointless as she heard the intake of one final deep breath before the body collapsed into the watery depths.


	5. Chapter 5 Explanations

**Chapter 5. Explanations**

"Mai, are you okay?" Keiko asked concerned.

"Huh?" Was the most intelligent response Mai could muster as she realized that again her face was moist from tears. She was now seated and several faces were gazing down as they stood surrounding her. "What happened?"

"You fainted!" Came the voice of a young man from above her. "Most likely due to the crowd. How are you feeling? I think someone's already called for an ambulance."

"No, no! I'm fine now. I just got a bit dizzy that's all but I'm okay now." She exclaimed attempting to rise, returning the seat but the young man placed his hand on her shoulder telling her it was fine.

Even though she'd slept through most of the train ride upon waking Mai found it still seemed to take forever to reach their destination. Afterwards, it had been a hard fight convincing Keiko not to accompany her all the way home but Mai finally won that battle. Now she was unlocking her door to enter her dark silent apartment. Trailing silently behind her was her new companion, Sai, who appeared despondent. As she entered through the doorway she turned to find Sai still on the other side, now seated in the corridor in seiza.

"Sai, what are you doing? You can't sit out there."

_I'll be fine Mai-chan, I mean Mai. It would be improper for me to enter the rooms of a young lady._

"I appreciate your thinking about my welfare but no one can see you so whose gonna know. Plus, I'm worried about you too. Besides, I think we need to talk. Please come in." She said still holding the door open for a ghost that could have just as easily walked through the closed door and she could see that Sai seemed to consider for a few seconds before he rose gracefully to walked in with tentative steps. "See, that wasn't so hard was it."

As he moved into Mai's small apartment Sai realized that in all of his existence he'd never been in a space quite so small. Yet he was sure that it had to be efficient since almost everything was right at hand within the small space.

_You should not be so kind to me Mai. I do not deserve it._ Sai said remorsefully.

"What are you talking about and why are you so sad?"

_I've only know you for a short while and I've already made a mess of your life. Just as I did Torijiro and Hikaru. _

"Don't be silly. I don't really know anything about this Torijiro guy or about your friend Hikaru. But I could tell just by looking at Hikaru that you mean the world to him. I mean he wasn't exactly trying to run away from you was he? I get the feeling he thought I was trying to kidnap and ransom you or something." She said amused as she recollected their three meetings. "Besides, if you knew me you'd know that this is my constant state of existence. I promise you it has nothing to do with you." She laughed. "And give me a little credit for captaining my own destiny will yea!"

_You are most kind Mai so I do not believe that._

"Well if you hang around me long enough you will." She said bringing a contagious smile across her face and soon Sai was also smiling.

_Is this where you live Mai?_

"Yep, this is it. Luxurious isn't it?" She said self-depreciatingly.

Sai allowed his eyes to rove over the apartment appraisingly. _It is… very nice._

"Drop the diplomacy Sai, we're connected now, remember?"

At this Sai brought up his open fan concealing his face in embarrassment.

"It's fine Sai really, it's fine." She said smiling widely but then the smile dropped. "Sai, if you don't want to talk about this just say so okay? But would you tell me how you died."

_I believe you already know the answer to that Mai. I could tell that was the reason for your faint. You seemed… overwhelmed. _Sai looked away with a pained expression reflected across his beautiful face. _ I would prefer to disappear completely rather than ever cause you such pain again. _

"Okay now Sai don't get all arrogant on me now." Mai said reproachfully and causing Sai to look at her in confusion. "Remember how I told you that I've seen many ghosts before."

_Yes, although I must admit that is difficult for me to comprehend since I myself have never met a single one before. Truthfully, I thought I was the only one. _

"Well you must be visiting the wrong bars because whenever I've seen them they seem to run in packs." Mai said. "And when I see them I always feel their final moments. The reason for their lingering presences," she considered for a moment then added, "or their unfinished business if you'd prefer to quote a _Casper_ term. That's also when I usually faint. Now I know you want to be special here and truthfully I think you're pretty special too but from a perspective of my fainting… really… not so much."

_So it wasn't my fault._ Sai whispered to himself.

"Not at all." Mai responded eavesdropping. "It's just that I don't completely understand what I saw."

_Well then Mai, I shall be happy to explain it to you. _

"Thank you Sai. So have a seat." She said motioning to one of her chairs and was surprised when Sai sat down on the floor again in comfortable seiza directly across from her. "Okay, this is gonna be weird." She said deciding to also sit on the floor as opposed to towering over her ghostly guest.

After listening to his story Mai was silent for a while as she digested it. Finally she spoke. "So you've been a ghost for like a thousand years!"

_Yes Mai._

"And you've been with your Hikaru friend for two years now?"

_Yes Mai._

"And you taught him how to play Go and now he's a professional."

_Well, his grandfather did introduce him to the game but it is my understanding that he did not have an interest in it until my mentorship. _Sai said comfortably.

"You must be a really good teacher."

_I do believe I have some gift for tutoring Go after all I did teach Torijiro and he went on to become Honninbo Susaku. _Sai added smiling triumphantly.

"Wow, is he famous?" Mai asked causing Sai's smile to diminish.

_Not as much as I had once thought it seems._

By now it was nearly quarter to mid-night and Mai had already stifled several yawns. It had been a pretty strange day, even as her days went and she'd found herself emotionally drained.

_Mai, you should rest now. I promised not to move from this spot until you tell me to._

"You don't have to do that Sai. You're free to roam around my apartment, such as it is just not my bathroom."

_Of course not!_ Sai said clearly offended that she'd even think he'd entertain such thoughts.

"And Sai, you're gonna be here when I wake, right?"

_Yes Mai._

"You promise, right?"

_Yes Mai._

"Okay then." With that Mai turned and left the room. Sai was surprised when she returned a short while later changed into her sleeping attire.

_I thought you'd gone to bed Mai._

"Well not yet, this is my bedroom." Mai laughed as she saw the flustered expression on this ghosts face as he got up pacing around the room trying to find a suitable hiding place that would afford his young female host some privacy. As entertaining as it was watching him sail around like a chicken with his head cut off she was still tired and it was time to reel him in. "Um Sai, it's fine. I just need to pull out and prepare my futon from the closed here." It only took the young woman a few minutes and she was settled into her bed. However, Sai wasn't aware of this since he'd kept his back turned to her the entire time. "Okay Sai. I'm in bed now so you're free to move about the cabin." She said trying to use airline lingo but noticed that Sai had only looked confused. "Good night Sai."

_Sleep well Mai-chan._

Later that afternoon, long after the event had concluded Shindo found himself repacking gobans to shipment back to the Institute but his actions were on autopilot and his mind thousands of miles away. This fact wasn't lost on Toya Akira who walked right up to Shindo with him still unawares.

"What happened to you today Shindo?" Shindo looked up at Akira with a startled expression. "I've never seen you so absentminded, so distracted. You're also the world's most patient go tutor except for today. What happened Shindo, explain?" He said with irritation.

"I don't know what you mean." Shindo replied quietly returning to his actions to seal the box containing the goban he'd used for the event.

"Don't play stupid Shindo you know exactly what I mean. Your actions today were appalling and your treatment of the participants of the tutoring session were a bad reflection on the Institute and Go in general. What I want to know is why?"

Shindo was quiet for several minutes and when he spoke it was with a sad subdued voice as he continued gazing at the already packed box. "I just had a bad day is all. I'm only human. I do have bad days you know."

"That doesn't explain anything." Toya said impatiently and at that moment he could see that something snapped within Shindo as he turned angry glaring eyes upon him.

"Look you not my boss okay," he shouted angrily causing several around them to stare, "so get off my damned back!" With that he walked off.

Toya Akira had always prided himself on not being a fool and because of this he could easily discern when something was wrong in his environment. Shindo was always equally easy to read. The problem was that usually he was able to handle Shindo in the usual ways. Their relationship was such that it could easily withstand verbal taunts from either side. The fact that this time had been an exception meant that something had been far more seriously wrong then he had anticipated. How had he missed that? And what did it have to two with the two girls that had been at the festival that afternoon? Shindo had begun to act strangely almost immediately afterwards and yet he had sensed no romantic overtones. Toya had let Shindo deflect him on obtaining answers regarding knowledge about Internet Sai but he would definitely get to the bottom of this riddle. He'd just have to exercise greater stealth.

It was nearly midnight and Hikaru was still staring resolutely at his bedroom's ceiling, his mind constantly returning to the events of that day. What had he done to cause Sai to have been ripped from him like that? Was his time with Sai over? But that couldn't be right. Torijiro had spent all his days with Sai from the time he'd discovered him locked within the Goban. So what had he done that was so wrong?

Hikaru got up from bed where he'd been laying upon his covers and walked over to the Goban that sat in the middle of his room. Under normal circumstances it wouldn't have been unusual for him and Sai to still be playing a round of Go at that hour. After all, it was Saturday night and they had nothing to do the next day. But Sai was gone and the room was silent beyond measure. It was strange, Sai was invisible and silent to the world with the exception of Hikaru who always found it nearly impossible to shut the overactive ghost up. Now he had nothing but silence and it was driving him insane. In a frustrated moment of rage Hikaru drew back his foot with the desire to send the goban sailing towards the far wall but overcame his urge at the last moment. Kicking the goban would be akin to kicking Sai. And no matter what else he knew or did not know Hikaru was positive that it had not been Sai's choice to leave him. He'd effectively communicated that much at least. He reached into his pocket and took out the card that one of the girls had given him. Tomorrow would be Sunday. It probably wouldn't be a good idea trying to reach her on the weekend, particularly since she'd given him a business card. He'd have to wait until Monday and he had a match in the morning. He could forfeit, no Sai would be furious. Okay, he'd go there to the location on the card Monday afternoon. There had to be a way to straighten everything out. Though he'd resolved his course of action it was still another two hours of pacing before Hikaru had tired himself out enough to get to sleep when another thought hit him. "Crap, I shouldn't have mouthed off to Toya, I need to get his damned autograph!" Finally exhausted he threw himself across his bed and allowed sleep to over take him.


	6. Chapter 6 One Extra Ghost

**Chapter 6. One Extra Ghost**

Sunday morning Mai awoke to a brilliant day as she stretched and yawned loudly.

_Did you have a pleasant rest Mai-chan?_

Mai shrieked instantly bringing Sai to her side in an effort to not so efficiently help as he ran in circles in the small space in front of her. "It's nothing Sai. Please calm down." She said pleadingly until she saw the ghost begin to calm. "I just forgot you were here and you startled me, that's all. I'm really sorry."

_It was my fault Mai-chan…_

"Are we going to start this again Sai?"

_Sorry, it was my fault Mai I should not have spoken out of turn._

"You can't blame yourself because I'm ditzy!"

_Ditzy, is this a good thing?_

"Hardly."

_Well, then I do not believe you are._

"Thanks Sai." Mai said quickly throwing back the blankets to bolt upright in bed and causing Sai to turn around abruptly in shock. "Sai don't be such a prude, I'm fully dressed."

_That may be true but I'm already breaking several rules just by being in your bedchamber. We must maintain some level of decorum. _He said, gazing at the wall.

"Whatever you say." She said racing towards the bathroom.

_Mai, _Sai called, _what shall we do today? _He asked still facing the wall. Though he realized she was no longer in the room he couldn't be sure when she would return and since her bedding was still visible it was therefore still a bedroom.

"Well, first things first. I'm hungry so I'm going to make some breakfast. Got any preference?" She called back. At this Sai remained silent in his confusion and after a few minutes Mai returned to fold and replace her futon and bedding within her closet."What do you feel like eating?"

_Eh?_ Was all he could say as he turned to look at Mai curiously.

"Oh!" She said embarrassed. "I completely forgot. I'm so sorry Sai." She said covering her red face with her hands.

_Don't be, I'm very flattered. _

"Well I don't like eating alone when there's company but I'll just have to deal since I'm starving."

_If it helps I shall continue to face the wall._

"No you won't! I'm not that crazy. So what should we talk about while I make breakfast?"

At this Sai just looked down at his hands that were clasped in his lap sadly and she knew he was thinking about Hikaru.

"You and he must be pretty good friends, huh?"

_Yes, he means everything to me. He is like a little brother and now that he's out of sight I find myself worrying. Not just for myself but also for Hikaru._

"Sai you can't allow him to use you as a crutch." She said placing her hastily prepared noodles on the table with her tea.

_I know but I still want to help him. And I can't help but worry when I'm not with him._

"I guess that's normal for family." She said quietly as she thought about her own family at SPR, Bou-san, Ayako, John, Yasu, Masako, even Naru and Lin.

_Thank you Mai._

Everything that she'd learned had always told her that spirits just couldn't exist in the physical world. Yet here she was, face-to-face with a thousand year old ghost who cared as much for family now as he probably did when he walked the earth. Who was she to tell him that he wasn't entitled any longer to care about people. And this ghost was nothing like any other that she'd ever run into. But what would her family say when they met this odd member of Hikaru's family. She didn't really like keeping secrets even if lately it seemed a matter of course for her however this one was well worth it. Heck, if Sai could exist for a thousand years without being corrupted she was willing to risk another life time or so. If not, Hikaru did have their number.

Mai shrugged realizing that she'd made her decision. "Well now that that's out of the way, what do you say about us going to visit Hikaru?"

_Can we really?_

"I don't see why not. As long as you know the way there."

_Eh?_ Sai uttered in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

Sai had been about to explain when Mai's little box started making a curious chime and she went to retrieve it.

"Hello, of hi Naru… but its Sunday… well you don't have to be rude! But I thought we didn't have a case on Friday? Oh, okay. WHAT? In an hour? But Naru…" Mai looked at the phone red faced, "…bastard hung up on me!"

_Is there something wrong Mai? _

"That was my boss Naru!" She said alarmed. He said a case came in after I left the office on Friday and that he knew I had plans for Saturday so he told them we'd take the case and to expect us on Sunday. Geez, that's today Sai! He's coming over here in about an hour. I've got to get ready."

_But what about Hikaru?_

"Don't worry Sai I'll get you back to Hikaru, I promise but it may not be until after the case is solved, okay."

_Yes Mai, of course. But I do wish we could let Hikaru know. I'm sure he's worried. _

"I would but I don't know how. We'll just have to worry about it later. I have to go change." Mai turned to the closet pulling out suitable clothing before making a mad dash towards the bathroom.

An annoyed knock at the door told Mai that Naru was nothing if not prompt as she swung the door open having already grabbed her purse and overnight bag in case the stay turned out to be lengthy. Standing only a few feet behind her stood a nervous ghost. However, if Naru took any notice of him he made no mention of the fact as he turned to walk briskly down the hall of Mai's apartment building.

_He didn't see me? _Sai said and seemed both relieved and disappointed as they made their way down the narrow corridor of Mai's apartment building following closely behind a handsome young man with a rather cold personality.

_Well no, _Mai thought back to the ghost, _but that's probably a good thing since they'd definitely want to do a cleansing on you and I promised to get you back to Hikaru, right? _

_Yes Mai. _

_And I always keep my word. _

As they exited the front door of the apartment complex Naru exited letting the door swing wide nearly slapping Mai in the face by the time she'd reached it as she'd been focusing on Sai.

_How rude!_ Sai uttered aghast. _Mai this young man could use some lessons in manners. _

_Yeah, I know but sometimes he can be nice. _

_Well he is certainly no gentleman. _

_I know, but try and over look it for now, okay?_

_Yes Mai. _

As they approached the SPR van Sai seemed to perk up immensely.

_Mai are we to ride in that? _He asked excited. _I've never ridden in something so large before. _

_Well don't get your hopes up. It's not very comfortable but it'll get us there. And there's a lot of equipment inside too. I usually ride in the front between Lin and Naru. You'll have to sit in the back. Is that okay? _

_Oh of course Mai. _

As Mai stepped out into the bright summer morning she realized that she was still getting used to traveling with a ghost as she opened the rear door for the ghost to enter.

"Mai, what are you doing?" Naru asked, his left eyebrow raised questioningly causing Mai to realize the stupidity of her action.

_You know that's not really necessary Mai. I can move through solid objects._

_Oh crap, I forgot about that. _"I was just going to throw my bag in the back." She said innocently hoping they'd buy the story and realizing that her arm had been motioning for Sai to enter the vehicle.

She quickly got in the middle seat and buckled in. "Morning Lin, thanks for picking me up." She glanced at the silent driver noticing the slight nod of his head as her reply. _Are you alright Sai? _

_I'm fine, but I am curious. Where are we going? _

_I don't know. I'll ask._

"Um, Naru… where are we going?"

Naru replied without the courtesy of sparing her a glance from the book he'd been reading. "Not far. It's a old four story office building a few miles east of Shibuya. It's prime real estate that's being renovated for luxury residential housing. Apparently there have been several eyewitness accounts of hauntings and a great many unexplained accidents that appear to be escalating in both frequency and severity." He paused for a moment as if to consider. "It should be an interesting case."

"Great." She said sarcastically. _Figures, everything always boils down to his amusement._

_Mai._

_What is it Sai? _

_There are two additional presences within this carriage. _

_It's a car Sai. _

_Mai please, I feel something contained within this… car. It is something that I can feel but cannot clearly see. Yet, they seem quite comfortable within this car. I get the feeling that they have ridden within it many times. I will try and speak with them. _

_Wait Sai that may not be such a good idea. _

_Oh, _Mai thought as realization suddenly dawned, _they're probably just Lin's shiki. He's an onmyouji with abilities to control them. They should be nothing to worry about. _She said comfortably but then sat upright with a start, _no wait Sai don't speak with them they'll alert Lin to your presence!_

_I'm sorry Mai I already have but I did ask them to keep my presence a secret. They said they would. _

_You mean they have free will? _

_Of course, they don't appear to be any different from me._

_Really!_

"Naru, there's something odd occurring." Lin said abruptly within the silent vehicle. His voice startled and interrupting the mental conversation that was occurring between Mai and her ghostly friend.

"What do you mean Lin?" Naru said finally looking up from his book to give Lin his full attention.

As the man navigated the busy city streets he quickly glanced over to Naru. "My shiki are behaving oddly." He said and his face momentarily betrayed concern and puzzlement. "They're bouncing about excitedly."

"Is that a bad thing?" Mai asked but was ignored by both men.

"Don't you have control over them?" Naru asked instead.

"Normally but not at the moment. I am aware that they are communicating but not with me. They appear to be communicating between themselves exclusively and that is… odd."

"Lin, that's not wrong is it?" For a moment she thought he would continue ignoring her when finally he answered.

"No. It's not wrong it's just odd."

"Well," she said taking a defensive tone, "it seems to me that you're able to give them directions which they follow so clearly they're intelligent. I see no reason why they shouldn't be allowed to talk amongst themselves. Why is that a reason for concern?"

"Normally I wouldn't have brought it up but for some reason the atmosphere within this cabin feels different somehow and the level of excitement they're exhibiting is remarkable."

_Sai do you think Lin's feeling your presence as well?_ Mai asked but received no answer. As she looked up into the rear view mirror she saw the ghost's amused face. He appeared engrossed in animated conversation with something she couldn't see. _Great, now Sai's ignoring me too._ She said despondently.

_I'm sorry Mai. I wasn't ignoring you. I was just waiting for them to finish their story. It seems Mai that they spend a great deal of their time looking after you._ The ghost told her with amusement.

Mai crossed her arms and huffed pointing her noise up in indignation, an action that immediately drew the attention of both living occupants within the car but neither said anything.

_Sai I can look after myself._

_Of course Mai but the important thing about family is that they look out for one another and I now include myself within that group._

_Thanks Sai. _Mai said lowering her head to hide her happy embarrassment and still not noticing the close scrutiny she was receiving from Naru and Lin as his driving would allow. _That means a lot to me. _

_However, they tell me that the one to look out for is Hara-san. Mai, do you know her? _

_Yeah, they're talking about Masako. She a popular TV medium and she'll definitely be able to sense your presence. They're right, that could cause us some problems. I don't suppose they have any suggestions? _

_They suggest that they might be able to run a bit of interference. However, I'm not exactly sure what they mean by this or why they feel I should be concerned. _

_Well it's like I told you when we first met, everyone here believes that its unnatural for ghost to remain in the physical world and must be cleansed both for their own good and the good of the living. I no longer believe that's the answer in all cases anymore but I just don't think I'll be able to convince them of that. That's why we have to be careful okay and not give ourselves away. _

Sai laughed at that.

_I don't see that that's so funny Sai. _

_I'm sorry Mai it's just that for a moment you reminded me of Hikaru. He also was very adamant in keeping me a secret. _At the mention of his friend the smile quickly dropped off Sai's face and he quickly lowered his eyes to his hands that were clutching the fan in his lap. _I do miss him so._

_Sai…_

_Yes Mai? _

_Why don't you go back to talking to the shiki. I'm starting to feel ill!_

_I'm sorry Mai. _

_Just don't worry okay. I'll get you back to Hikaru as soon as we finish this case. So relax and consider this as a temporary vacation from each other. _

Hikaru never did like being laughed at, particularly by his rival. It was embarrassing and starting to attract the attention of the other customers in his father's Go salon.

"While I would agree that getting your autograph is a joke, it's not that funny!" Hikaru shouted back annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't realize that you held me in such esteem."

"I don't!"

"And yet you want my autograph." Toya said smugly.

"It's NOT FOR ME!" He said looking uncomfortable before continuing in nearly a whisper. "It's for a friend."

"Of course." Toya said smiling and still clearly amused.

"I'm serious! Why in the hell would I want your autograph? I work with you and would never risk further inflating that gigantic ego of yours. And that's in addition to NOT wanting it in the first place!"

"Fine, Fine." Toya said still laughing as he reached out to grab the paper that Shindo still had in his hand. Upon inspection he noticed that it was a program from the Go Festival they had attended the day before. "You want me to sign this?"

"Duh!" Shindo replied irritably.

Toya laughed again, "Let's see, how should I make this out? I know. I'll just say to Shindo with warmest regards Toya."

"You're determined to make me kill you aren't you." Shindo said threateningly. "Look I gave you two. Make one out to Keiko and the other to Mai."

At this Toya shot straight up in his chair. "Did you say SAI!"

"Only in your dreams!" Shindo answered hotly. "Do you have to make everything be about SAI? I said MAI… MAI, how many times more would you like me to say it?" He said angrily and noticing the deflated look in his rivals eyes. "But only one of them wanted the damned thing and I don't know which one. This way I've got my bases covered."

Toya relaxed in his chair considering for a moment. "Shindo I know you're a bit slow when it comes to non Go related things but the event is over. How are you even going to get this to her?"

"I've got her business card."

"You're… taking it to her," and when Shindo didn't respond he added, "but why?"

"Just consider that as another of life's little mysteries. I mean putting aside your whole girly persona thing like why the hell a girl, who knows nothing about Go, would even want your damn autograph in the first place! You know I could of just sign the thing myself."

"And that would be called forgery."

"Like anybody would know or care."

"Well," Toya's expression softened into an amused smile. "I know. After all, you just told me." And then his voice took on a hard edge. "And care. I'm also aware that there's something you're not telling me Shindo."

"There's a lot I don't tell you." Shindo said matter-of-factly as he looked off stubbornly.

"Tell me about it." Toya said equally stubborn as he placed the programs down upon the table folding his hands upon them. When Shindo finally looked him back in the eyes he added. "And that is why I'm going to accompany you personally to sign these autographs."


	7. Chapter 7 Phantom Protector

**Chapter 7. Phantom Protector**

The van pulled up before a low brick and mortar structure in a western style of architecture. It sat in the middle of a busy commercial district surrounded by concrete walk on the two sides that were visible. As Mai considered she determined that it must lack quite a bit of natural light judging from the limited number of windows she saw. It also lacked style if her opinion counted for anything. "This is going to be luxury living?" She muttered amazed.

"Mai, daydream on your own time." Naru called from the rear of the van where he and Lin were already standing. "Help Lin with the equipment while I announce our arrival."

"Yes boss!" She answered in mock salute which he ignored before moving towards the rear of the van followed closely by her new ghostly shadow.

_Ooh, there's so many little boxes!_ Sai said leaning his head into the van to get a closer look over Lin's shoulder. Mai wasn't sure what the ghost believed them to be but he certainly seemed enthusiastic.

_Yeah Sai that's the equipment we'll use to do our work. With it we'll be able to see if there are any ghosts present._ She said while moving forward to pull a monitor from the van and not noticing Sai had straightened to stare amazed at her in wide eyed wonder.

_You can see ghosts with this… e-quip-ment?_

_Sometimes. And if we can't see them we might be able to determine their presence just by the temperature fluctuations of the room. Ghosts usually produce a really cold presence. Then like I said earlier there's Masako, she can generally determine if a ghost is present. _

_Then Mai will not my presence be determined in a similar fashion? _

_Well, at first I was concerned about that to but we've already passed the first hurdle. I mean Lin's shiki didn't give you away. Then there's Naru whose crazy smart and he hasn't figured it out yet but most importantly you're nothing like any ghosts I've ever encountered. I mean you don't exhibit a cold presence at all. If anything I'd say your aura is warm and comforting. _

Sai's flushed visibly in that instant before the fan again went up to cover it. _Thank you Mai. _He said from behind it and she could tell by his eyes that he was smiling.

"Is something wrong Taniyama-san." Lin called from where he stood in the entrance of the open doorway apparently having already deposited his equipment within the room they would use as their base. "You've been standing there staring into space for several minutes now. I would think that monitor's heavy."

"Coming!" Mai said embarrassed. She'd just about reached the building's entrance, that Lin had disappeared through, when she'd heard her name called causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Hey Bou-san, hey Ayako, hey John!" She said smiling brightly as she watched him approach from the vehicle they'd arrived in.

"Hello Mai." John said gently moving at the same time to relieve Mai of her burden. "I'll take that."

"It's fine, I've got it."

"Let go Mai," Monk said smiling. "We'll take over the unloading. Why don't you help with the setup."

"That sounds like a great idea to me." Ayako said from behind Mai pulling her towards the building once Mai's hands were free.

"Figures you'd agree." Monk mumbled under his breath.

"And we can catch up on what you've been doing since our last case." Ayako added ignoring him.

"Well you know, same old same old." She said entering the building.

The lobby was still fairly sparse but it was clear that they had upgraded it considerably since an uninstalled fountain sat atop a beautiful marble floor and on the walls were breathtakingly beautiful Greek styled reliefs but clearly they still had a ways to go. "Wow, maybe they will be able to pull all this off." Mai said still gazing around her.

"I know what you mean. This place is tragic from the outside." Ayako said in a clear voice and at that moment they heard a cough from behind them. Several yards away there stood Naru talking presumably with their client.

For a few moments there was embarrassed silence as Mai and Ayako listened to snippets of conversations between the two men as they discussed the haunting and arrangements that had been made for SPR's base requirements. Finally, Mai again spoke. "So, where's Masako?"

"Still filming. She said she'd arrive later this afternoon," Ayako said before dropping her voice to a more conspiratory tone, "but I suspect she just wants to make a grand entrance for Naru." At this they both laughed quietly.

_Mai, are these people the family you mentioned?_ Momentarily startled Mai gazed at the ghost and smiled causing Ayako to stare into the space of the lobby where Mai looked.

_Yep. This is Ayako Matsuzaki, she's a self-styled shrine maiden. The guy that helped me unload the van was Lin Koujo, Naru's assistant._

_Naru?_

_Yeah, Kazuya Shibuya, a.k.a Naru. I nicknamed him that because he's so arrogant and narcissistic. _Mai turned to stare out the doorway where Monk and John were unloading. _Out there is Hosho Takigawa. He's a Buddhist Monk so everybody pretty much just calls him Monk but I call him Bou-san. The guy next to him is Father John Brown, a priest from Australia. _

_A priest?_ Sai repeated confused.

"Mai are you alright?" Ayako said beside her bringing her hand up to touch the girls forehead.

"I'm fine Ayako." Mai gave the woman a sheepish grin before grabbing her hand and bringing it down gently. "Why do you ask?"

"Well you just seemed to phase out there for a moment, just staring into space."

_Mai,_ the ghost began causing Mai to refocus her attention upon him, _you're going to have to talk to me without looking like you're talking to me. Hikaru became quite good at it and Mai…_

_Yes?_

_You're staring at me again and their looking at you strangely. _

"Oh!" Mai exclaimed as she turned from Sai to find Ayako staring at her and behind her were now Naru and Lin who had returned and also had their attention trained upon her.

_Hikaru could give you pointers. _Sai continued. _Maybe you can call him on your little box. _

_I would but you don't have his number, remember? _

_Mai… you're looking at me again. _He told her softly.

"Can we come in?" Monk said from behind where Mai stood blocking he and John's entrance. He laughed moving past the startled girl.

_Mai, is there something wrong?_

_No why?_

_Your friends seem… concerned._

_Why would they be concerned? We just got here and nothing's happened yet, every things quiet. But if history's any indication that won't last long._

"Base will be set up on the fourth floor," Naru said business like after finally breaking his attention away from Mai, "but don't bring in any more equipment. Our client's making arrangements for a gurney so we can load the remainder in one attempt then we'll take it up on the freight elevator," and the group followed behind him in silence taking the elevator to their fourth floor base.

"Well, that's good I guess," Monk said into the silence, "I just wish we'd known that earlier."

"I've been told from our client, Tanaka Ryoji, that most of the activity has taken place on the far side of the fourth floor which is why our base will also be on that floor where they had planned their administrative offices. However, with these latest haunting events all work has stopped pending resolution of this case. Our sleeping accommodations, however, will be on the third floor. Tanaka-san will return after we've had a change to set up base to give an official tour of the facilities. Two two-bedroom apartments have been reserved for our use. Lin and I will share a room in apartment 301 and Monk and John in the other room of the same apartment. Ladies, I leave it up to you to determine your room arrangements for apartment 302 which has an identical layout."

When the elevator doors opened to the fourth floor they moved out into a corridor that was still undergoing renovation with walls that were still being fleshed out in most cases, yet other portions seemed nearly complete. "This way." Naru directed.

The floor space seemed large and maze like with several doors that would eventually open into various apartments. At the end of the lengthy corridor a door was ajar. Entering the room the group was surprised to see a functioning office with tables and chairs already set up in an efficient business-like manner but the existing computer equipment had been obviously removed and sat on the floor in the corner of the room making space for their own equipment. There was art on the walls and plants everywhere, even a small space with a TV, sofa and chairs for entertaining visiting guests. Most impressively, the room was dust free which seemed remarkable considering the under construction state of the rest of the building.

"Well, this is a first," Monk said dropping his equipment onto a nearby desk.

_Mai, I sense concern from these people and I think it revolves around you. It's probably because of me. _Sai said sadly.

_There you go giving yourself way too much credit again. They're always like this._

_Are you sure._

"Mai," Naru called sharply drawing Mai's attention back to him but when her eyes met his she saw none of the usual irritation, "tea," he added softly.

_Of course, I get into trouble all the time and they know it! Now relax will ya. _She told Sai as they left base on route to find a functioning kitchen.

Mai had been gazing off into space again. She'd been doing that all morning and Naru was becoming concerned. As he watched her leave their temporary base Ayako approached threateningly.

"Naru, what did you say to Mai, she seems so distracted?"

Naru turned his icy glare towards the woman, which produced no effect whatsoever. "I don't know." He said finally his voice soft as if reflecting as he returned his stare towards the doorway Mai had exited through. He could feel there was something wrong, well maybe not wrong per se since Mai seemed in good spirits and yet there was something off about the way she was behaving.

"You must have said something cruel again."

"Actually," Lin spoke up from where he was assembling the equipment behind them, "she's been acting a bit peculiar since she got into the car this morning. I doubt it has anything to do with Naru." He said introspectively. "I suspect it's something else."

"Like what?" Naru demanded.

"I don't know. We'll just have to keep an on her and wait and see."

"Perhaps it's best if she weren't apart of this case." Naru pondered aloud as he considered having Lin drive the girl home. "These cases are usually difficult enough without having that added worry and don't forget Mai's a trouble magnet in the best of times."

Ayako immediately opened her mouth to object and was surprised when Lin beat her to it. "That may be true but whatever the problem is I don't believe it is related to this case since there was also the matter of my shiki."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that Mai arrived this morning with whatever is causing her distraction and most importantly whatever it is its supernatural in nature since my shiki are also affected."

"Shiki, Lin what about your shiki?" Ayako asked as Father Brown and Monk approached.

"Well they've been behaving oddly since Mai entered the van this morning. They generally await by my side and are tranquil until I order them otherwise and yet all day they've been extremely excited and now they're gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Naru asked. "Where would they go?"

"They left with Mai." Lin said with unease. "For some reason they're very interested in her now and I don't understand why. What has changed about her that excites them so? Until we figure out more about what's going on I'd prefer we not leave her on her own."

"I see." Naru said with unease as he realized that Mai had been gone way too long for the making of tea but arrived just as he'd decided to go after her.

"What kept you." He demanded.

"Geez, Naru will you give me a break! I didn't know where the kitchen was you know and it took me a while to find it." Mai said irritably as she pouted staring past Naru's shoulder.

As he observed her Naru began to relax. Now this was a posture of hers he was very familiar with. He could always tell when she was lying. She just wasn't good at it, which was probably testament to her good nature but he decided to let it slide.

_Mai, you did not tell the whole truth. Why?_ Sai asked from beside her and this time she resisted the urge to look in his direction.

_Because if I told them I was trying to find Hikaru's phone number through the Go_ _Association there'd just be a whole lot more questions, which frankly I wasn't much interested in._

_But I thought you said we wouldn't be able to contact him until tomorrow._

_Well that's what I thought at first. You see Naru keeps western hours which means he's generally closed on the weekends but I found out that the Go Association doesn't. They have their insei sessions on Sundays, whatever that is, so I gambled that maybe the office would also be open so maybe I could get Hikaru's number from them. _

_And where you able to? _Sai asked excitedly bouncing where he stood.

_Well, no._ And she immediately saw the excited smile drop from Sai's expression to be replaced with a more subdued one. _But don't worry Sai I told them that I'd found something very important to him and to please have him give me a call if he wanted it back._ Mai said grinning proudly and sneaking a peek at Sai seeing he was now also smiling. _They said they'd get word to him right away so I expect to hear from him pretty quickly._

"Mai," Monk said standing next to the girl and startling her, "when you stare off into space grinning like that its kinda creepy."

Mai jumped several inches at the sound of his voice having completely forgotten her surroundings again and could feel her face turning red when she saw that Bou-san, John, Lin, and Ayako were all gazing at her in concern. Even Naru seemed unsettled. "Geez, Bou-san don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Mai I walked up right in front of you. What were you think about with such focus? Whatever it was it seemed to make you pretty happy judging from the smile you were sporting." Monk said laughing.

"Well, you see…" Mai stammered just as her phone began to ring and a quick glance downward brought another brief smile. "Sorry guys, I really got to get this." She said turning quickly. "Hikaru!" She said walking out of base quickly followed by one excited ghost. Behind her Naru's concerned frown was quickly replaced by an irritated one.

"What do you think that was about?" Monk said perplexed as he turned back towards the group.

"Ah, I see your team has assembled and that you've set up your base Shibuya-san. Are you ready for the tour and for me to show your group to their rooms?" Tanaka Ryoji, the developments project-manager, said leaning in the doorway of their base. He was a young man, smartly dressed in an expensive dark blue suit. His dark brown hair cropped short at his shirt collar but hung longer about his face causing him to continually combing it back from his eyes with his fingers, all the while wearing an easy confident smile.

"Actually Tanaka-san I'm still awaiting the return of one of my team members." Naru replied coolly.

"That's a bit of a problem. I have a luncheon meeting at noon and must leave shortly."

Father Brown cleared his throat causing every ones attention to be directed towards him, "Actually, Shibuya-san I can stay here and await Mai's return and then one of you can just show us where things are later. Is this exceptable?"

"Yes. That will be fine." Naru said returning his attention to Tanaka. "Please lead the way Tanaka-san."

"I'm so sorry Shindo-sensi." Mai said bowing deeply as if the voice on the other end could see her through the phone. "I should not have been so familiar with you. It's just that Sai always calls you Hikaru and I guess I've grown too accustomed to it. Please forgive me!" She squealled as she continued walking aimlessly in her efforts to put as much space between herself, her phone conversation and the base.

"There's nothing to forgive." The voice on the other end replied. "We're already acquainted through our mutual friend. So as far as I'm concerned that makes us friends, right?"

Mai paused for a moment only to find herself smiling broadly, "Absolutely!" She said finally, her voice carrying her emotion.

"Good. So you can call me Hikaru and I'll call you Mai. Is that okay."

"Sure." Mai said blushing as she remembered how attractive the other boy was.

"Um, Mai…" Hikaru's voice trailed off uncertainly, "is Sai alright?" He asked concerned.

"Well he's still a ghost if that's what you're asking."

Though slightly annoyed at the joke Hikaru couldn't help sighing and feeling at least some portion of relief returning. "I was afraid that he was gone. That he'd left me." He said so quietly that Mai wasn't entirely certain she'd heard correctly. "We've never separated in all the time that we've known each other. Why now?" He asked perplexed. "Did I do something wrong? Is he mad at me for some reason?"

"Don't be silly." Mai said impatiently, as if she were scolding a child. "It had nothing to do with you and Sai has been so unhappy since the two of you separated."

"Really?"

"Really!"

"And the last thing I want is for him to be unhappy cause for some reason that also makes me unhappy."

Hikaru laughed. "I know the feeling."

"And I promised him that I'd get him back to your side, and I will but first I have this job that I have to do and so it probably won't be until its finished."

_Mai, is he alright?_ Sai said patiently waiting but the worry on his face was evident.

"Sai wants to know if you're okay?" Mai translated.

"Yeah, tell him I'm fine. I was just so worried."

Mai conveyed the message and watched the relief that spread across the ghosts face as a small smile appeared. _Tell him not to forget his match tomorrow morning. _The ghost told her as he tapped his fan in the palm of his hand.

"Geez, you two are like a married couple," Mai said laughing. "Sai says not to forget your match tomorrow."

"I won't. Oh, before I forget. That ass Toya won't give me the autograph." Hikaru said clearly annoyed.

"Oh, that's okay. I mean you tried right?" The girl said dismissing the matter.

"No, don't worry. He just wants to give it in person."

"Eh… why?

"Cause he likes making my life miserable!"

"I suspect that's not it." Mai said smiling.

"Well don't be surprised when I have excess baggage when I see you and please don't mention Sai cause that'll cause a hot mess," and he heard the girl laugh on the other end. "I still don't understand, why did Sai leave me?"

"It was my fault." Mai said dropping her head. "I grabbed his hand."

"What?"

Mai heard the surprise in the boys voice, was it anger? "I thought he was alive so I grabbed his hand stopping him." She said anguished. "I was only trying to give back your badge that I'd found on the floor of the event room. He stopped and you kept walking and then well… here we are."

"How are you able to touch Sai," Hikaru asked amazed, "when I can't?"

"I don't know," Mai said sheepishly, "but if I had to guess I say it's probably because I have more experience dealing with ghosts than you do."

"Deal with them everyday do ya," Mai heard the boy say mockingly from the other end of the line.

"Well not every day but yeah, pretty often."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope."

_Mai…_

"Yeah Sai," Hikaru heard the girl say on the other end of the line causing him to wait until she conveyed whatever it was that Sai wanted to tell him. "I don't understand," she continued and as Hikaru listened he could hear the fear building in the girls voice, "what's wrong?"

"Mai, what's going on?" Hikaru demanded.

"Hikaru, I have to go. Sai says there's another ghost here."

Suddenly he heard a brief scream. "Mai, what's wrong. Talk to me!"

"The lights just went out." The girl stammered in a voice full of panic. "Sai, I'm scared… okay."

At that moment Hikaru heard a loud noise over the line followed by a brief scream and then the line was disconnected.

"Mai!" Sai called in a voice that cut through her phone conversation with Hikaru. While he'd been successful in keeping his tone calm he hadn't been able to conceal his growing concern from the danger that was approaching. He had hoped not to frighten the girl but in that instant realized that if that was what it took to get her to safety then so be it.

Mai looked up in surprise to the ghost beside her whose voice had suddenly become both stern and commanding while retaining a soft calm. Yet it also seemed to convey an urgency and a gravity she had yet to hear from the often times childish and always kind ghost.

"Yeah Sai," Mai asked knowing Hikaru was listening patiently on the other end of the line. As she too waited Mai began to sense something ominous and suddenly realized she was far from base, alone and despite Sai's presence, helpless. Worse, she also realized that in her carelessness she'd probably also put her new friend's existence in danger as well as she remembered the kodaku situation from an earlier case were ghosts were consuming each other to get stronger.

"Mai, leave this place immediately!" Sai said with escalating severity causing Mai to again glance quickly to him and when she hadn't responded he added impatiently, "I said go now Mai, you are in danger here!" Sai said continuing to look deep into the darkest part of the room and refusing to elaborate on what he was seeing.

Mai stood a few feet away from and her back to one of the open security doors. The soft glow of the door's overhead emergency lamp ineffectively battling the overwhelming darkness of the vast space.

"I SAID GO MAI!" Sai demanded.

"Huh… okay." The now frightened girl said turning to exit the room towards the door when the nearby lighting went out with an explosion. Mai screamed bringing her arms up to protect her head from the falling glass shards of the lamp.

"Mai, what the hell's going on?" Hikaru demanded.

"The lights just went out." The girl said with a voice full of panic before returning her attention to Sai but not lowering the phone. The room was nearly in total darkness now save for faint illumination from the distant light source at the far end of the hall outside the room filtering down to them. "Okay Sai lets go." She said moving again towards the exit when the door slammed violently shut locking them in and leaving the room now in total darkness. "Sai, I'm scared." Mai said as she allowed her free arm to sail around in the darkness searching for the doorknob that should have been less than five feet from her but when her hand came in contact with it she pulled it away quickly in pain. In a room that was becoming increasingly colder the knob had felt hot to her touch. Yet she continued in her attempts to grab it only to receive similar results. A sudden explosion of cold at her back forced Mai to return her attention to the room's interior and the frigid blanket of heavy cold that seemed to be approaching knowing that within lurked an ominous concentrated evil that she could feel. As the temperature continued to drop Mai wrapped her arms about herself as her body began to shiver.

"There's no equipment in here yet," Mai said starting to panic, "there's no way for them to know we're in trouble." At this point she wasn't sure if her shaking came from the minus temperatures or from her own terror. Yet she remembered that the room had been empty so at least nothing could come flying at her in the darkness. A thought that brought Mai some relief until she heard scrapping sounds that appeared to be drawing nearer.

Mai's fingers had started to grow numb and she'd long forgotten about Hikaru as something lashed out at her in the darkness causing her to cry out dropping the phone and Hikaru's cries on the other end of the line suddenly fell silent; replaced by the sounds of wails, shrieks and moans echoing within the space. The sounds creating a chorus of misery of trapped and tormented souls searching for release from that misery, but not all of them.

Knowing she was also trapped Mai again wondered what she'd been thinking walking around a haunted structure so carelessly, so distractedly as she was talking on the phone and now she was completely isolated. Well not completely, Sai was with her. Even in the darkness she could see him clearly, though his demeanor had now changed from earlier. Now his warm comforting smile had returned as he looked at her, though he'd been unable to completely conceal his fears. She could see it in his eyes and knew he feared for her. Whatever it was it was now moving towards them. Something cold and violent. At that moment Mai's phone on the floor again begun to ring but she ignored it until finally it fell silent. It was then that Mai suddenly cried out in pain. Something lashed out at her in the darkness and she could feel blood running down her now injured arm. Stepping forward Mai prepared herself to perform the nine-cuts that Bou-san had taught her when Sai stepped in front of her.

"Sai move," she said attempting to go around the ghost whose energy now seemed strong enough to have almost physical form, "I can protect us!"

"No Mai, not from this." He said moving her behind him with his arm.

Mai couldn't tell where it was but it was there, somewhere just on the outskirts of her psychic abilities. Yet Sai stood there with a gaze that was fixed. Whatever it was he seemed to be staring directly at it. And before her Sai began glowing, his warm aura now shielding her but how long could they last.

Mai grabbed her friends sleeve in fear. "Sai, what are we going to do? We're trapped."

_Mai, it will be alright. I promise. _Her spectral friend told her resolutely.

"How can you be so sure, we're trapped in here… with a ghost." She stammered and Sai turned to her again with his warm smile.

_Have you forgotten Mai, I am also a ghost? I will not let further harm befall you. _

Again the phone at Mai's feet rang just as they both felt another massive wave of cold approach.

Mai wasn't sure where the sword came from that Sai now brandished but in her mind's eye she saw the light that gleamed from it in their dark world just as she felt the violence emanating from the invisible specter and echoing all around was the chimes of her phone. The specter's purpose was clear and if it had its way Mai knew this was a moment she would not survive. Yet before Mai stood a ghostly knight and she felt strength and purpose radiating off Sai.

_Mai, you must move back._

"No, I can fight too!" The girl said clutching the back of the ghost's sleeve. "We're in this together."

_Mai, you must trust me. It will be alright. _Sai told her but before she could say anything else there was a tremendous clash of opposing forces the reaction of which threw Mai back with force causing her to fall in a heap at the base of the far wall on the other side of the room. Sai turned sorrowful eyes upon the now unconscious girl realizing that her wounds could no doubt be fatal. Yet her soft moans told him otherwise and he wondered how long it would be before her family found her. The other apparition had caused physical and possibly mental harm to the girl. Sai felt it only proper that it make restitution for that harm, _…you've been feeding off the lives you have stolen. Perhaps then I can take back that stolen energy to heal Mai. _Yet for that Sai required spiritual power. _Kamisama I beseech you, not for myself but for this young girl, please, give me the power to defeat this evil._ At that moment the sword Sai brandished began to glow with an aura that lit the entire room. _You have caused this calamitous event and you shall pay for it!_ The ghost said more angry then he had ever been in his living years and with that Sai sent his sword forward breaching the ever shrinking dark vacuous space of his enemy. _All things under heaven require spiritual energy, as do we. You have stolen a great deal of Mai's and I shall see you replace it._ Sai said vengefully as the glow in the room continued to brightened.


	8. Chapter 8 Unknown Knight

**Author Note:**

I own neither _Hikaru no Go_ which was authored by Yumi Hotta nor _Ghost Hunt_ written by Fuyumi Ono. I borrow and use their characters respectfully. Thank you.

Also, thank you **perrolson** for your review. It definitely gave me inspiration to continue and get the next chapter out on time.

* * *

**Chapter 8. Unknown Knight**

The battle was over, the room was now dark and silent to the living world but for Sai there were chimes all around him, like a summons to travelers still far away from bygone days. Sai looked about to realize he was surrounded. The lost detached spirits that were suffering and in such misery moments earlier were now ringing spheres of light floating detached all around him, each sounding different yet together orchestral. He felt such joy and peace as he gazed about in awe. _You are no longer imprisoned. _He told them._ You are now free, and I am glad. _As Sai continued to gaze at them he began to realize his exhaustion when suddenly one of entities flew straight into Sai startling him. _What… no, wait…_ but before he could protest further a second did the same and then a third and with each entering him Sai began to feel more alive _how can this be?_ It was a feeling he'd not felt since his mortal days. He felt almost giddy as the last of the spirits entered him. That is, until he turned towards the far wall and his gaze fell upon the motionless body of Mai where she lay face down in a heap on the floor surrounded by an ever expanding pool of red. Nearby was the little box she'd been talking to earlier.

_Mai!_ Sai shrieked forgetting his earlier euphoria to run around the shadowy space in panic, arms sailing about all the while. _What shall I do… what shall I do… what shall I do?_ He chanted over and over. This was nothing like the earlier battle. That had been a conflict, a clash between ghosts. In that situation he'd felt empowered, he'd felt he had options. This was a different matter entirely, a matter for the living. As the attack ensued there hadn't been time for panic and his own anger and desire to protect Mai had been extreme. Now with everything over Sai fought to control the helplessness that threatened to overwhelm him as he gazed around the empty space that held little possibilities for help. Heartsick Sai concluded that there was possibly nothing really he could do. Though he'd only known her briefly Sai had grown fond of the young girl. Yet hadn't he swore earlier to protect her? The burst of energy Sai felt caused by the departing spirits was beginning to dissipate and he realized that if he was going to do something then he would have to act quickly while he still could.

Returning his attention to the crater and blood on the wall, testament to Mai's violent impact and to the floor where Mai's precious blood continued to escape, now encircling her body, Sai attempted to calm himself repeating that all was not lost. She was still alive but for how long? He couldn't allow himself rest until he got Mai help. Finally settling down Sai knelt beside the comatose girl to touch her injured head and in that instance felt their connection. Like him she too began to glow from the contact, faintly at first but gradually increasing and Sai noticed the blood flowing from her begin to ebb. In that instant he knew she would survive.

_Mai it will be alright._ He told the unconscious girl as he stroked her hair.

Realizing that they were on the other side of the building from where Mai's friends probably were, Sai comprehended it was too far to be of help in her current condition and could she really wait until they realized her missing and began to search? Again the box had begun to chime as Sai considered their situation. True she was alive and her wounds seemed to be healing quickly. Far quicker than normal human abilities should allow but that must have been thanks to the energies of those recently departed spirits and possibly that specter who had also caused her injuries. Sai was certain he had unintentionally absorbed some portion of its energy as well and he would gladly give it all up, even his own if it were required to help Mai. At that moment somewhere near the edge of Sai's senses he became aware of movement and recognized the aura of the short yellow haired man. The man that Mai had called 'priest.' Sai determined he would will this man to find them. Focusing his remaining energy Sai resolved to generate enough force to somehow effect his environment. This was not impossible since his foe had certainly done so given their current situation.

Standing Sai closed his eyes and concentrated. In his mind Sai began to visualize lifting the girl and carrying her in his arms and the still unconscious girl began to rise upwards. It was working. _Let's get you back Mai._

John had made several circuits around the room they were using as a base as he waited impatiently for Mai's return all the while hoping nothing was wrong. Yet deep down he had a feeling something was amiss. He'd promised not to leave base but that nagging suspicion continued to grow. "Well, if I mess up then I'm only human." He said finally making his decision.

Father Brown wasn't sure what guided his steps as he walked through the deserted corridors with no real direction in mind other than finding his friend but realized that his steps were indeed being guided. Finally he reached a closed door at the far end of the hall. He opened it to see only darkness yet intuition told him that the space beyond his vision was large and not empty. Feeling around for a light switch produced no results. He had been about to turn away when a sudden illumination at the far end of the space caught his attention. Gazing at it John blinked, then again, then for a third time. Standing on the other side of the space a figure in white stood and in his arms he seemed to be carrying someone.

_Two ghosts?_ John thought clutching his bible tightly. His first instincts had been to get help before realizing that the glowing body being carried looked surprisingly like Mai.

Shocked, John steeled himself to prepare to immediately exercise the ghost, yet the expression on the figures face was soft and sympathetic driving away all of John's fears and he found himself moving towards the figure in spite of himself until he stood only a foot or two away. He was a handsome man with delicate almost feminine features but at that distance John was also reminded that he was looking at no living person. This was a specter yet he held Mai lovingly. Finally, John reached out to take Mai and found that the ghost gave her up willingly.

For a few seconds John just stood there holding Mai and the ghost reached across to remove a lock of hair from the girls face. He smiled fondly at her before disappearing.

In John's arms Mai was beginning to stir and looked up at him with unfocused eyes.

"Sai," she whispered softly, "are you okay?"

"It's me Mai, John. I have you." He said soothingly turning quickly to get her back to base. "Everything's going to be alright, we're on our way back to base so Ayako can look at your head."

"Okay," she said still lacking focus but suddenly became more alert, "no wait," she said suddenly thrashing about in an attempt to be lowered to the floor, "where's Sai?" She asked panicking but John held her firmly unwilling to relinquish his hold upon her.

"Who is Sai?" John asked the struggling girl softly but suspected he'd probably already meet Sai.

"He's my friend. SAI!" She screamed and suddenly her face lit with a huge smile. "There you are. You scared me, why didn't you say something." She said with exasperation looking further into the darkness of the room at something that John could no longer see. "No I'm okay." She said. "My head just hurts is all. What happened?" She said still addressing the darkness. "Really!"

John watched the girls smile morph into near tears. "That's ridiculous," she said angrily. "I'd be dead now if it weren't for you and probably just another spirit haunting the landscape. You saved me. How can you call yourself a vengeful spirit? That's crazy!"

"Mai," John said softly but was ignored. "Mai, talk to me. Tell me what's going on." But the girl had only clamped her mouth shut tightly until it was compressed into a thin line broken only by her occasional sobs. "I want to help," John told her, "both you… and Sai." He said softly causing Mai to look at him in surprise. "Yes, we've met. He gave you to me. I have a feeling that he protected you and that he cares for your deeply."

Mai started crying loudly as she nodded furiously ignoring the pain in her head it caused. "Yes, John he did!" She said sobbing into his chest. "We can't exercise him. John please, I won't let anyone hurt him." She said resolutely still within John's arms.

From down the hall voices were heard and Mai could distinctly make out the voices of Naru and Lin.

"John please don't tell them about Sai. Please!" She pleaded tears welling up in her eyes.

"All right," John whispered reluctantly, "I won't say anything for now but we will talk about this later. Alright?"

"Yes, alright… I promise." She said quickly drying her eyes just in time to see Naru framed within the doorway followed closely by Lin, Ayako and Bou-san.

The expression on Naru's face clearly told of his concern and concealed affection for the girl as he quickly crossed the distance to where John still carried her in his arms.

"What happened." Naru asked uneasily.

"I'm not sure." John replied in his usual soft tone. "When Mai didn't return I went looking for her and found her here. She was injured and unconscious. I was about to take her back to base."

At this Naru simply nodded worriedly as he reached out taking Mai from the priest. He carried her back to base as the rest of the team followed in silence.

When they'd resettled in base Lin went back to his monitors as Monk, John and Naru waited anxiously for Ayako's to complete her diagnosis of Mai's injuries. When she'd finished she'd determined it was nothing life threatening which caused an immediate argument when Naru asked her to explain herself.

"Just what I said!" She shot back harshly.

"How can her injuries not be serious! They happened only moments ago and with such an extreme amount of blood loss, that alone should indicate its severity."

"Well that's why I'm the doctor and you are NOT! Firstly, the wound that caused that blood loss has already healed even the scar is beginning to disappear." Ayako said looking at the young girl and shaking her head to stop Naru's next question. "And no I have no idea how that's possible. For it to heal this quickly is miraculous. Also, she's fully conscious, alert, doesn't seem to have a concussion, says she's exhibiting no headache symptoms and most importantly, she still had color to her cheeks." Ayako tore her stare from the girl resettling it upon Naru. "While it is true that head injuries tend to bleed quite a bit it's also true that the amount of blood back there was… significant. In fact, after such a staggering loss she shouldn't even be conscious. I'm not even sure how she managed to survive such head trauma. Particularly judging from the damage to that wall and what remains of her scar. It was indeed a serious injury." She dropped into a nearby side chair propping her head up on her palm to consider as she returned her gaze to Mai.

The girl had been silent since returning to base and seemed clearly uncomfortable. To those who knew and cared about Mai it was easy to see that her discomfort had little to do with her injuries. She was keeping secrets, again.

As Naru sat across from Ayako who now seemed lost in thought, he directed his gaze upon the squirming girl. Her small frame positioned between the Monk and Father John and his analytical mind couldn't help registering the environment around him. Ayako seemed troubled by events she could neither explain nor understand, Monk continued to glance worriedly from himself to Mai and John seemed reluctant to meet anyone's direct gaze since his return to base. The surrounding energies made it clear there would definitely be fireworks soon.

Naru brought his hand up to his face to massage the bridge of his nose softly exhaling his impatience before asking in a strained tone, "Are you ready to tell us what happened?" He said finally addressing Mai.

"Oh!" Mai exclaimed catching everyone attention, "I forgot your tea. I'll be right back." She said standing too quickly and causing herself to sway ominously.

"Mai, SIT!" Naru said angrily.

"I don't appreciate being called like a dog." She retorted.

"I would never insult a dog like that. Dogs are trustworthy and obedient. You are neither." He said.

"Well maybe you should hire one!" She shot back angrily.

"Mai," Monk began softly, "you owe us all an explanation. We were really worried about you. If it hadn't been for Lin's shiki we wouldn't have even known you were in danger, not to mention gotten to you so quickly."

"Lin's shiki…" Mai began.

"Yes," Lin said turning from the monitors to address Mai, "you may not be aware but they've been following you closely since we arrived at this site." He said in his usual casual voice that betrayed nothing.

"That's not that unusual, right?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Lin said raising an eyebrow at the question and surprising Mai. That was certainly the most emotion she'd seem him express in a while.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time you've had them following me, right?" She asked in a flippant tone noticing Lin's surprised expression morph into shock, which was confusing Mai. "What's wrong Lin?"

"Nothing." He said as his face settled into its usual stoic calm. "I just wasn't aware that you could sense my shiki."

"I can't." She said without thinking.

"Then how could you know?"

At this Mai's eyes had grown wide. _Darn, I stepped right into that one!_ She mentally cursed herself.

_Mai, perhaps you should tell them the truth._ Sai whispered beside her. _It will be alright. Everything has its purpose. Of that I am sure. Perhaps I have already fore filled mine. _

"I guessed." Mai said quickly ignoring Sai to address Lin. "It was just logical really." She added with more confidence. "I mean it was either that or I'm surrounded by a group of clairvoyants. You're always there right when I need you. I'm not a complete idiot you know."

"Really?" Naru said dryly. "But never mind that point, you were about to explain how you managed to put yourself in danger _this_ time."

Mai rolled her eyes before expelling a deep breath. "Well," Mai began her eyes moving rapidly along the floor, "you all know I was on the phone when I left base. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going as I talked. The next thing I knew I was in that room and I knew that I wasn't alone. I couldn't really see it but I could feel it's presence. It was so cold and violent." Mai paused as she remembered the encounter. "Anyway, the next thing I knew the door slammed shut. I tried to get out and found the door knob in the darkness but it burned my hands."

"Really?" Ayako said rising to go over to the girl and taking her hands into her own. "I didn't notice anything." She said turning the girls hands over several times to examine them closely. "Well, both your hands are fine."

"I just don't understand. The room was so cold that I thought I was going to freeze to death. Yet the knob seemed to burn and something scratched my arm in the darkness and then I was sent flying."

"Let me see, which arm?" Ayako asked examining both.

"I don't really remember anything after that." Mai said falling silent. Yet it was the stubborn expression on Mai's face that told everyone there was indeed more to the story.

"Well there are no signs of injury to either your hands or arms." Ayako told her softly. "Perhaps you just imagined it."

"Maybe." Mai said staring fixedly at her hands in her lap, knowing full well that she had not.

For a few moments Naru watched her in silence as the tension in the room continued to build and unknown to all but Mai the most nervous inhabitant there was one silent ghost seated on the floor at Mai's feet whose eyes continued to flicker from one occupant to the next.

"Mai, have you had any dreams about this case?" Naru finally queried.

Mai considered silently for a few moments. Sure she'd had dreams during this case but she was fairly certain they didn't correspond to the actual case. That was further underscored by the fact that she hadn't seen Gene even once. That is, except for her brief period of unconsciousness moments earlier. It was only then that she'd seen Gene who hinted that her friend, the millennium ghost, was probably one of the most powerful ghosts she was ever likely to run into. The only thing Mai was certain of was that those few dreams she'd had since starting their case had all involved Sai.

_Mai…_

Mai eyes flew to the area of the floor where the ghost sat morosely clutching his fan by her feet. She was grateful he'd finally decided to talk again. For some unknown reason he'd been depressed since the encounter with the other spirit. But even if she didn't know why she knew it was her fault. If she hadn't accidentally captured him in the first place none of this would have ever happened.

_That's not true Mai! I chose to destroy that spirit. _Sai said and cringed as the girl jumped startled from her thoughts for all to see.

_No Sai don't be that way. You protected me, maybe even us both since I'm pretty sure you would have been attacked next. Please don't feel bad._ Mai said, then added with more determination, _you cleansed the place of an evil spirit that was hurting people. That's a good thing! And it was the right thing to do. Otherwise why would you have been given so much power. _

_But I don't have any power. _Sai argued.

_Yes you do! Gene says you practically glow in the dark with it and I've seen that much for myself. _

_Gene…_

_Yeah, he's my spirit guide._

_Mai, you have a guide… who is a spirit?_

_Yeah but that's a story we'll save for later. _

"Mai!" Naru called sharply drawing her attention back to him and his expression clearly told her of his suspicions. "It's clear you're hiding something." He said watching her stubborn expression which had begun to soften into almost a smile suddenly slam back into place with force. "I expect you to share any information you have regarding this case." He told her glaring, his own expression now one of impatience as he awaited her response. "Mai, lives could depend on it and not just your own."

Whatever she was holding back he was fairly sure it was important. There was also the fact that Father Brown now seemed clearly nervous. Whatever happened it was information that they shared. But what would cause Father Brown to behave so uncharacteristically? Naru watched the girl exhale slowly and knew she was considering.

"Naru," she said gazing deeply into his eyes, "I haven't dreamed anything about this case I swear! I'd tell you if I had. Do you really think I'd put everyone's lives in danger?"

In that instant Naru knew she was telling the truth, at least about this. "No I don't. However, I do believe that there are times when you are incapable of accurately discerning critical information."

"Are you calling me an idiot?" She screamed standing immediately, her fists clenched.

Sai stood gracefully and in a fluid movement was beside the girl his two hands quickly grasping one of her own. _Calm yourself Mai. I am sure that is not what this young man is trying to say. It is clear he cares for you deeply._

She had been about to retort that comment but quickly thought better, particularly at the warning like expression on John's face. She gently lowered herself back into her chair and was quiet for several moments before she spoke again in a softened voice. "Could someone just show me where I'll be sleeping tonight. I suddenly have a headache."

At that moment Mai's phone rang causing her to quickly look at the caller ID. It was Hikaru.

"I have to get this." Mai said rising from her seat on route towards the door when everyone in the room also rose. Mai stopped wide eyed.

"Of course answer your call." Naru said. "But you are not allowed to leave base."

Mai tried to swallow her nervousness as she slowly reseated herself. She had little choice but to answer certain that Hikaru had probably been worried sick. If not for her then for his friend. Ghost or not.

"Hello." Mai answered softly.

"Mai, this is Hikaru, what the hell!" He yelled causing Mai to instinctively distance the phone from her ear before quickly returning it. "I was worried sick about you." He continued. "When you screamed and the phone went dead like that I didn't know what to do." The voice said from the other end of the line, his loud voice booming across the space for all to hear. A few feet away Mai watched Naru smirk and they both knew he might soon get the answers he wanted so desperately. "What the hell happened?" Hikaru continued irate.

"I was attacked." Mai said in a small quiet voice and for a few minutes there was only silence on the line before the voice on the other end spoke again.

"Mai," Hikaru said softly, "are you alright?" .

Mai had her eyes trained on Naru, pleased to see a frown cross his face. Apparently he could no longer hear the callers side of the conversation.

"Yeah, I'm okay now." She said continuing in her same uncharacteristically soft voice. She knew what Hikaru's next question would be even as he himself tried to frame it. "But I didn't think I would be," she continued, "but a phantom knight came to my rescue. You know the one I mean, right." Mai said lowering her head.

"Yeah," Hikaru answered, "I believe I do," and Mai could tell he was smiling. "I just didn't know he had it in him."

As she spoke tears had begun to fall down into her lap as her team mates sat in uncomfortable silence watching Mai speaking with the unknown caller who she appeared very familiar with.

"But… everything's alright now Mai, right?"

"Yeah," Mai said sniffling. "I'm sorry Hikaru, I really am."

"Hey, you keep talking like that and you're gonna start me to crying." He said causing Mai to laugh.

"Okay." She said sniffling and red faced now from embarrassment as she realized all eyes were probably upon her and that they'd also more than likely heard everything. "I've gotta go now Hikaru I'm still working. Bye." Mai said removing the phone from her ear and was about to disconnect the call when she again heard his hurried voice ring out across the room.

"Mai, we've gotta date for tomorrow, right!"

At this Naru's contemplative expression fell, replaced by an angry scowl. A quick glance around the room showed the others in various stages of curious amusement as she brought the phone back to her ear. Mai was shocked to see that even Lin had turned from his monitors to gaze at her with a smirk.

"Sure." Mai said softly.

"Okay, I've got a match in the morning but I'll be free afterwards. Where do you want to meet?"

At this point Ayako and Monk were both leaning forwards towards Mai in an obvious effort to catch every word. "Tell him here." Ayako nearly shouted.

"Yeah, he could pick you up and then we can all meet him." Monk chimed in as Ayako nodded.

"Who are they?" Hikaru asked.

"They're my friends and coworkers." Mai said as she waved her hands to shush the smiling duo.

"This is not a dating service Mai," Naru said irritably, "talk to your boyfriend on your own time."

"And who was THAT!" Hikaru said with a laugh.

"Oh that was just my boss Naru." She said lowering the phone briefly to stick her tongue out at him.

"Well," Hikaru laughed and said loudly, "tell him he'd better not be trying to make time with my girl or I'm coming down there to kick his ass!"

"Hikaru!" Mai said red faced noticing that everyone but Naru had broken out in hysterical laughter.


	9. Chapter 9 Revelations

**Author Note:**

I own neither _Hikaru no Go_ which was authored by Yumi Hotta nor _Ghost Hunt_ written by Fuyumi Ono. I borrow and use their characters respectfully. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 9. Revelations**

It was early evening when Masako made her arrival. As usual she was dressed in one of her breathtakingly beautiful kimono's looking like an expensive porcelain doll. Also as usual Naru hadn't afforded her even a casual glance as he stared at one of the bases monitors. She nodded and smiled briefly at both Monk and John and she turned to make her way towards Naru when a quick glance in Mai and Ayako direction caused her to stop in her tracks.

"Any readings Lin?" Naru asked ignoring Masako's entrance.

At the same time both Mai and Ayako waited for the girl to go over to him and swoon upon his chest. No doubt complaining about how great a stress the ghosts presence within the structure were placing upon her delicate frame. Yet surprisingly she stopped in her tracks before reaching him. Instead the petite medium stared fixedly in the direction of Mai.

_Mai?_

_Yeah Sai. _

_This young lady is quite beautiful is this the medium you spoke of? The one who might be able to see me as well? _

_Yep, that's the one. _

_Mai… _Sai began, his eyes becoming wide, _I believe she can see me. _Sai said positively giddy. _Will you introduce us?_

_Okay, but silently that way if she doesn't then no one will think I'm a loon. Okay, Fugiwara no Sai, this is Hara Masako-san, celebrity medium. Hara-san this is Fugiwara no Sai, heian tutor to the emperor. _

At that Mai was surprised when Sai left her side to approach the young medium stopping at a respectable distance from the young woman.

_It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Hara-san. _He said from the position of a deeply bow.

For Naru it had been like waiting for a shoe to drop, an irritatingly predictable shoe at that. He'd seen Masako enter the room from a peripheral glance and had expected her to swoon into his arms at any moment but that hadn't happened. Instead for some inexplicable reason she stood rooted to the spot staring entranced in Mai's direction. Finally something seemed to snap her out of it as suddenly she bowed deeply, seemingly to no one.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well." She said finally.

"Hara-san," Naru said sharply, "what are you doing?" At that Naru noticed both Masako and Mai seemed to be wearing large smiles but for what reason he couldn't tell. It also seemed that Monk, Ayako and John also appeared left out of the loop but John continued to glance about the room as if expecting to find something. "Hara-san, is there a ghost present?" Naru asked noting Monk and Ayako's eyes had opened wider at that prospect but John seemed unsurprised.

_Lady Hara-san may I request that you do not respond. If you would allow, I would request the privilege of explaining my presence here to you later in the presence of yourself, Mai and Priest-san._

Masako's eyes quickly darted to Mai's where she saw a pleading expression. From there she'd glanced to John where she saw nervous caution.

Naru noticed that Masako did not immediately reply, instead she continued staring into space just as Mai had been doing since their arrival at the client's site. That confirmed to him that if there was indeed a ghost present, they had probably brought it with them. _Not so surprising a feat for a trouble magnet._ He thought irritably.

"I'm very tired," Masako said finally, "we will discuss this further in the morning. Mai, will you show me where our rooms are?" She said leaving no room for further discussion and walking off leaving Mai running to catch up to the medium.

"Wow, what just happened." Monk said astonished. "I've never seen Masako treat Naru in such a manner. Naru do you really think there's a ghost here?"

Instead of answering Naru instead looked toward his friend and former body guard. His eyebrow arched inquisitively.

"There are protectoral charms all around this room. It is after all standard procedure for me when setting up base and these charms have never failed me. It should not be possible for a ghost to enter this room." Lin said confidently before adding in a more ominous tone. "However, if there is indeed a ghost present it is far stronger than any we've faced so far."

As Naru considered he noticed John silently rise to exit the room. "Has there been any change in the behavior of your shiki?" He asked Lin.

"No. They've continued to follow Mai as they have during this entire case. In fact, they were here but left as soon as she did." The stoic man answered from where he sat at the base monitors.

"I see." Naru said pondering.

"Well I don't see. Will someone please explain!" Monk said in exasperation with Ayako by his side, clearly sharing his sentiments.

"First there was Lin's shiki which continue to behaving erratically. Mai has also been behaving oddly, as if she were listening to someone or something that we cannot see. This latter point may or may not be true but if it is then it's something she's trying to protect."

"Do you think she's possessed." Ayako asked with worry.

"I don't believe so since in all other respects she seems normal. Certainly as ditzy as ever."

"Naru," Monk warned.

"Lin has observed that his shiki appear to be following Mai, but why and what is it about her that now excites them so?"

"In fact," Lin interjected, "the only time they've left Taniyama-san's side was to warn me that she was in danger earlier. They took this action without direction from me. This in itself is unprecedented."

"Then," Naru continued, "there is Hara-san's behavior just now."

"Well that's true. Normally she wouldn't have missed the opportunity to grope you." Ayako said contemplatively.

"All indications are that whatever is here she seemed able sense it immediately." Naru finished ignoring Ayako's comment.

"In fact," Monk began, "she seemed to introduce herself to it. Now that's a first!"

"Actually, I suspect it introduced itself to her. There is also John."

At this both Monk and Ayako's eyes snapped to Naru. "What about John?" They chorused.

"He's been usually silent since returning from finding Mai. Haven't either of you noticed that he refuses to make eye contact with any of us?

"Yeah, you're right. I knew something was off about him but then I figured maybe he was just worried about Mai. Either that or I was just imagining things." Monk offered.

"Finally, there was Mai's phone conversation." Naru reminded and noticed the immediate smiles from both Monk and Ayako which he also ignored. "During her conversation she told her caller, this Hikaru, that 'a phantom knight had come to her rescue.'"

"Then it protected her." Ayako said startled. "That's a good thing, right? You said yourself Mai attracts ghosts. It seems she's finally attracted a good one. Then what do we do? Even so we can't allow it to wander in the living world." She asked Naru, concern etched across her face.

"That's certainly the million dollar question. Fortunately, I'm not convinced that either Mai or Hara-san are possessed and certainly not John. Firstly, Hara-san is a professional and would not easily allow herself to be influenced by a ghost, certainly not upon initial contact. John is also extremely experienced in dealing with spirits. That means that they're silence is voluntary. We'll just have to wait and see." Naru turned suddenly. "Lin, can you have you shiki keep an eye on them."

"Doubtful, whatever the presence is it seems to have a stronger control over them and has since we arrived here."

"So ultimately we're dealing with a very powerful ghost. One that can defeat Lin's strongest charms, somehow convince both Mai, Masako and John to its side and affect Lin's shiki," Ayako uttered in a fear laced voice, "perhaps through threats."

"Calm down I told you I don't believe there's any danger."

"How can you say that! Something had to cause Mai's injuries."

"Just as something had to cure it. You hinted as much yourself." Naru countered. "We'll just have to wait and see what happens."

"Sai will you get in here!" Mai said snapping at the ghost.

When Mai and Masako entered their assigned apartment Sai had immediately stopped outside the entrance refusing to enter, his face now concealed by his fan no doubt hiding an embarrassed expression.

Masako smiled, it was an endearing antiquated gesture that she well understood.

_No Mai that would be improper. _Sai said adamant. _As I have said before, a gentleman should never enter a young ladies chambers. _

"Didn't we go through this already!" Mai groaned.

"Fugiwara-san it is fine." Masako told the spirit gently. "You have our permission to enter."

_I'm sorry Lady Hara-san, I cannot. _The ghost replied, his position steadfast.

"Oh geez, enough of this." Mai grumbled reaching through the doorway and grabbing the ghost by the arm to pull him into the room. Beside her Masako stood shocked. "Sai you and I are not gonna have this conversation again. Understand?"

_Yes Mai. _Sai said defeated.

"Mai, how dare you do such a thing!" Masako began when another voice interrupted, startling the two girls and one ghost.

"May I also enter?" A familiar voice asked from just out of sight up the corridor.

"John?" Masako asked.

"Yes," he replied moving forwards towards the doorway. "I'm sorry to intrude but Mai you promised me an explanation and this way you won't have to repeat it twice. I need to know, who is Sai and why is he haunting this place?"

"I'd like to know that as well." Masako added.

_This will be a bit awkward, _Sai said finally, _since Lady Hara-san can hear me but Priest-san cannot. _

"You may call me Masako." She said bringing her kimono sleeve up in front of her face.

_Thank you Masako-san. _Sai said causing the girl to laugh. "No just Masako."

"Good luck with that." Mai said annoyed. "It took me almost the whole weekend to get him to call me Mai."

"But we just arrived this morning." John said confused.

"Well, we're coming to that." Mai replied. "Okay Sai you explain and I'll translate for John."

_John? Do you not mean Priest-san?_ Sai inquired.

"No Sai, priest is what he is not who he is." Mai said but could tell by the puzzled expression on the ghosts face he just wasn't getting it. So she directed her attention to John. "John, is it alright if Sai just calls you John instead of Priest-san? I kinda botched the earlier one-sided introduction when you were taking the equipment out of the van and it would make things easier."

"Of course. Could you also ask him… Sai right?" John waited for Mai to nod before continuing. "Could you ask Sai why I could see him earlier and now I can't?"

"Wait, you saw Sai? When?"

"Earlier this afternoon," John began, "when you were injured and unconscious."

"Mai, you were injured?" Masako asked looking across at the girl. "What happened, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine but it all would have been different if I hadn't had Sai there protecting me."

"I believe that as well." John continued. "When I stepped into the room it was dark at first and then I saw a light and realized that you were being held in the arms of a long haired male dressed in white. For a while I thought he was an… angel. The expression on his face was so loving and concerned, so full of affection as he carried you."

"Awe, I'm fond of you two Sai." Mai said smiling broadly as she turned towards the ghost who again brought his fan up.

"Mai what happened in that room?" John asked firmly.

"Exactly what I've already said." Mai replied stubbornly but then dropped her head in a defeated posture. "Well, I did tell the truth I just left Sai out. He entered the room with me and lucky for me too because I would have been killed otherwise. He told me to move back so he could fight that thing but I wouldn't. So when that think attacked Sai I was thrown back and that's all I remember." She said focusing again on Sai. "Sai, then what happened?"

_It has been more than a thousand years since I've physically felt anything and yet when you hit that wall with such tremendous force I think I also felt it. In that instant I knew you were loosing your precious blood, your life's energy. I suppose my anger got the best of me and I determined that it would return the energy it had taken from you and I absorbed it, whatever it was. _Sai said finally. His bowed his head in shame. _I channeled energy to you sufficient to heal your wounds and used the rest to try and physically move you to Priest-san, I mean John, who I could feel was moving closer to us. He reached us just as the last of my acquired energy was extinguished. _

"What did he say?" John asked Mai but it was Masako that answered.

"He said that he used the energy from the ghost that was haunting this place to heal Mai and possibly I think that it was that energy that reached out pulling you towards them."

_Mai, you told me that it was your job to cleanse vengeful spirits. I think you have no choice but to cleanse me. Clearly I have become such a spirit._

"Sai…" Mai began but was cut off by Masako.

"Sai, we owe you are thanks." Masako began softly a gentle smile on her face. "Mai is a valued member of our SPR family. Her loss would have been devastating to each of us. What you did was no different than the purpose that we serve and that is protect the living and aid the spirits if we can. However, for the good of all there are times when they must be excised. I believe your judgment was true."

Mai had been moved by Masako's words. A rival for Naru's affection who Mai was certain hated her. Now she was no longer certain of that any longer as she began sniffling trying to hold back tears.

John wanted to ask what it was that the spirit had said but judging from Masako's unusual response she was clearly trying to comfort the spirit. He decided that possibly a change in direction was best. "Well," he said clearing his throat, "I'm certainly interested in learning how you and Sai met Mai." John watched Mai's sad expression turn to laughter.

"Well, remember when I mentioned Hikaru, he's Sai's friend. I met them at a Go event on Saturday morning. What a strange day that was. It was at the Hotel Kansai and was super crowded there. That's where I met them both and as you can probably guess Sai easily stood out as he moved among the masses."

_But Mai you're forgetting about your run in with Ogata-san._

"Ogata-san?" Mai asked puzzled before it clicked. "Oh, you mean the guy in the white suit! That's right. I ran into this guy wearing a white suit…"

_Ogata 9-dan._ Sai supplied.

"Okay, whatever."

"Mai?" John looked at her in confusion.

"Sorry, Sai says I ran into Ogata 9-dan."

"Wait," Masako said stopping the explanation, "you met Ogata-sensi?"

"Ogata-sensi?"

_Mai he is referred to as Ogata-sensi because not only is he a professional Go player but he is also nearly at the top of his profession._

"Sai says this Ogata guy is really good at Go." Mai told John.

_I see both you and Hikaru have similar translational skills. _Sai said with a forced smile.

"Mai your ignorance is nearly overwhelming." Masako said with distain.

"Yeah, like you know anything about Go!"

"Of course I can play Go." Masako countered. "I am not ignorant, unlike some people." She said bringing her sleeve up to cover the bottom portion of her face.

_Lady Masako-san, you can play Go!_ The excited ghost exclaimed bouncing now where he sat upon the floor with excitement.

"Sai focus please!" Mai said irritably. "And what's with the sleeve in front of the face thing anyway with you two?"

_Mai, it was once considered improper to show such emotions in public._ Sai said, his nose upturned, he was clearly insulted.

"Don't bother explaining anything to Mai." Masako told the ghost. "She's totally ignorant."

At that Sai's expression softened but before he could reply Mai continued. "Anyway, I heard these two guys talking behind me saying it wasn't all my fault, cause I felt like such a klutz. When I turned around I saw a boy about my age and Sai. Not knowing at the time that Sai was a ghost I started talking to him and as you can probably guess everyone thought I was a total loon except of course for Hikaru. Which reminds me I am so gonna chew him out when I see him again cause he could have warned me. Well, later I found this badge with the name Shindo Hikaru on it but when I saw him to give it back he totally blew me off."

_He was due back in the demonstration room at that time._ Sai offered.

"Yeah, whatever." Mai said not noticing John's confused expression as his gaze kept flying from Mai to the space that she'd been talking to. "So like I said Hikaru moved off and Sai went to follow him. I grabbed his arm, Sai I mean, and presto. Sai's no longer in orbit around Hikaru now he's orbiting around me and there you have it." Mai finished, pleased with herself.

"There you have what!" Masako asked exasperated. "That doesn't explain why Sai isn't at peace." She said now ignoring Mai as she turned to face the ghost fully. "Sai-san…"

_Please call me Sai Masako-san._

"Only if you will call me Masako." She returned.

_Yes, Masako. _

"Sai, why aren't you at peace?" Masako asked directly.

_Because I want to play more Go, _Sai said bashfully adding more softly,_ and I want to reach the divine move._

Nearly an hour later Sai had finished recounting the sad details that brought him to his current state, including his time with Torijiro and Hikaru and the three living occupants of the room were all silent.

"And you play on the internet?" Masako asked again.

_Yes, with Hikaru's help. _

"I never thought of playing on the internet. Perhaps I should."

_Oh yes,_ Sai said eagerly, _it would be my great honor to play you_.

John moved restlessly from where he'd been sitting on the floor. Originally he'd taken a seat on the sofa as had Masako but Mai had seated herself on the floor, presumably by her ghostly companion and then Masako had followed suit leaving John little choice but to join them. And while he'd learned a great deal about Sai he also knew that he'd probably heard less than half of the conversation since both girls kept forgetting to translate. "Well," he said standing stiffly, "I think it's time I turned in. Sai, it was a great privilege meeting you earlier today and thank you for saving Mai." John said with a gentle smile. Unbeknownst to him Sai had also stood and bowed deeply to the man before he turned to leave saying his good nights to the two girls.

As he opened the door a surprised Ayako stood on the other side.

"John, what are you doing here?"

"Mai and I were just bring Masako up to speed on the day's events among other things." He said before slipping past the Miko. When she'd completely stood in the sitting room she'd been astonished to find both Mai and Masako sitting traditionally on the floor.


	10. Chapter 10 Reunions

**Author Note:**

I own neither _Hikaru no Go_ which was authored by Yumi Hotta nor _Ghost Hunt_ written by Fuyumi Ono. I borrow and use their characters respectfully. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 10. Reunions**

It was nearly midnight and Lin was at his post watching the monitors when lobby security called. Apparently the driver for Hara-san had arrived with a parcel. Having no interest in leaving his monitors Lin instead authorized the man to deliver to their floor. A soft knock on the door moments later revealed an older man nearly sixty or so carrying a fairly large sized piece of wood with small four to five inch legs, _a goban_?

Almost as soon as the realization struck him Lin found his shiki buzzing around excitedly, invisible to the oblivious visitor. _Curious, why would the skiki have an interest in a goban?_ At that moment they disappeared and the base cell phone range.

"One moment." Lin told the visitor. "Hello…"

"Lin-san, I understand that my driver, Nobuna-san has arrived with my package. Will you ask that he bring it to me in apartment 302?"

"Of course Hara-san." Lin replied in obvious confusion. As he heard the call disconnect Lin turned to the driver to relay the message.

"I guess this Sai-san really wants to play Go badly." The driver said with a forced laugh as he again picked up the heavy goban.

"Did you say Sai-san?"

"Yeah, Hara-san sounded delighted to finally have someone to play Go with and from the sound of it this Sai-san is really good too. Well, I better get this to her right away."

"Are you parked out front?" Lin asked as realization began to dawn in his mind.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I'm in a no park zone."

"Then why don't you let me deliver that for you to prevent you from getting issued a ticket." Something about the word Go and Sai finally clicking in Lin's mind. While he was probably not the best Go player who had ever lived he did consider himself fairly decent. A fact he'd never seen fit to share since he didn't know of anyone among his colleagues who played anyway. However, he should have suspected that if anyone knew how to play it would probably have been Hara-san. And he had played enough internet Go for a light bulb to light at the words Sai and Go. But there was probably less than a million to one chance of this Sai being related to the legendary one.

"I wouldn't want to put you to trouble."

"Nonsense, you've made the delivery so it's no trouble for me to deliver it from here. I'll take it to Hara-san for you right away." Lin said reassuringly. "Also, it will give me a chance to ask her a question that I have."

"Well," the man deliberated only briefly before relinquishing his heavy parcel gratefully, "if you're sure it's no trouble."

"None at all." Lin smiled looking down at the goban as the man turned to leave but suddenly returned his attention back to Lin.

"Oh, I almost forgot," he said reaching into his pocket to pull out an unsealed envelope, " Hara-san also asked for these blank kifu." He said with a forced smile. "Thank you again."

As Lin stood outside apartment 302 he could clearly identify Mai's voice on the other side of the door as she told someone to stop bouncing around. She reassured that the goban had arrived, that the shiki had said so and that it would be there soon. This caused Lin's eyebrows to shoot up. _So_ _Mai can communicate with my shiki. _ Then there was Masako's unmistakable voice chastising Mai for her rudeness. It had not been his intention to eavesdrop but judging from what Lin could hear there was definitely a unknown party within that apartment. Something told him they weren't talking to Ayako and so he knocked decisively.

"Coming," Mai's cheerful voice sounded as it approached the door. When it was eventually swung open Mai stood there, a surprised expression on her face. "Lin, what are you doing here?" She stammered in uncertainty but her gaze dropped down to the goban he held. "Oh Lin I'm sorry. Come in. You can put that here." She said motioning to the floor in the center of the room.

"You'd prefer it… on the floor?" Lin asked.

"Yes please," Mai said, her hands clasped behind her back as she rocked on her heels nervously.

"Mai, I wasn't aware that you played Go." Lin inquired.

"I don't." She replied before thinking. "I'm mean…"

"I've begun to practice again," Masako stated moving forward, "and thought it would be a good way to relax before bed."

"Alone?"

"I thought I would replay a few famous games." She said smoothly looking away.

"Well, I'm not a professional but I do know how to play." Lin said softly eyeing the board on the floor. "At one point I planned to go professional but…" Lin said reflectively noticing both Mai and Masako's eyes had quickly moved near to the goban, but not at the goban. Another look at Masako revealed a gentle smile but Mai just seemed to be rolling her eyes in annoyance.

Masako cleared her throat softly drawing Lin's attention back to her. "Lin-san, do you have time for a quick game?" She asked from behind her kimono sleeve.

Lin suddenly suspected that perhaps during the game he could learn more of what was really going on. "Of course Hara-san."

A little over an hour later Lin still sat in seiza staring down at the board. Across from him sat Masako.

There was several moments of silence before Sai eventually spoke and when he did he seemed overwhelmed. _It has been a while since I have played anyone as good as Lin-san. I wish I could tell him._ Sai said with a sad smile. _The world of Go lost its chance to embrace a truly fine player. _

At that moment Lin looked up to Masako with a smile.

"You have considerable skill Lin-san, our gain is certainly the world of Go's loss." Masako said trying to convey Sai's words as best as she could.

"Thank you Hara-san." Lin said easily. "However, I did loose and very badly at that. I haven't been beaten as badly since I played an Internet game several months ago. That player had also beaten me and quite badly too."

"You play on the internet too?" Mai said without thinking causing Masako to glare at her. Noticing this Mai quickly averted her eyes in embarrassment.

"Sometimes." Lin answered pretending to be unaware of the silent visual cues going back and forth between the two girls. "In fact, there are many professionals Go players on the Internet as well as truly talented amateurs. There was one player in particular. His skill was astounding and because of this everyone clamored to play him the instant he went online."

At this Sai looked up shocked as realization dawned on him. In his mind he began to sift through the thousands of games he'd played to match for the style he'd just played with this talented Chinese man.

"He was, however, also a bit of a mystery." Lin continued. "Everyone wanted to both play him as well as find out who he was. No one ever did though. I'm pleased to say that I had the great privilege to play him twice."

"He sounds like a truly remarkable player." Masako said not realizing the impact of Lin's words. "It makes me want to investigate playing online even more."

"However, I don't think I've ever had a game played on this high a level before though. It was a beautiful game. Thank you Sai-sensi."

At that three pair of shocked eyes fell upon a smiling Lin.

"You can see Sai!" Mai blurted out causing Lin's eyes to gleam at the confirmation.

"No." He answered amused.

"Then how did you know he was here." Masako queried.

"I'd already drawn several conclusions before I even entered this room. However, the easiest explanation is that my shiki related Sai-sensi compliment after the game."

"They ratted us out," Mai exclaimed, "and after they promised too!"

_Mai be kind. _Sai reprimanded. _I wanted to convey my gratitude to Lin-san for that wonderful game and I am grateful. _

"I'm the one who should be grateful Sai-sensi." Lin said bowing slightly and surprising Sai who then turned to address the shiki that were invisible to all but Lin.

_Oh of course,_ Sai said. _That would be most helpful, thank you._

"Sai, what are you saying?" Mai asked impatiently.

_The shiki informed me that they would continue translating my words for Lin._

"Oh, okay."

Masako had brought her attention back to the board and continued to stare at it lost in her own thoughts. Soon she was oblivious to her surroundings. It had been an odd feeling sitting there being an instrument for the ancient ghost. With each move Masako had found herself being pulled deeper and deeper into the nearly overwhelming need to play more Go. In her mind she'd glimpsed the agony of being branded a cheat, of death, a seeming eternity of painful loneliness and finally the joy of playing again so many centuries after his own death. During the game she'd fought the desire to both laugh and cry. She also knew enough about the game to grasp the genius of this ghostly player. She could also sense the high esteem that Lin held the ghost in and it was no wonder.

She had been his instrument only a single time and yet Masako felt an understanding of the game and its strategies far deeper then she'd had at the start. Now all she could think of was playing again. _Are these my feelings or Sai's?_ She wondered.

"Lin," Masako began hoping to distract herself from her now smothering desires of Go, "you infer you'd already realized Sai's presence or at least the presence of a ghost, how?"

"Well for one I suspected there had been a ghost accompanying us since our arrival here. This was confirmed by the way my shiki were behaving. Yet they were extremely comfortable interacting with this ghost yet were not sharing information about him. Two, Mai your actions also seemed to indicate that you were also acutely aware of its presence also refusing to…" Lin paused searching for his next words before smiling adding, "rat him out. Three, while Naru and I were sure that a ghost attacked you Mai we were equally sure that something had also protected you. Four, Hara-san you could also see this ghost that much was obvious yet for whatever reason also chose to conceal this fact. Hara-san your driver mentioned you were going to play a game of go with a Sai-san. And as I said I do play Go on the Internet occasionally and the player I mentioned that was astoundingly strong… his username was Sai. Also, I recognized his playing style. I'm one of a few that had the very great privilege of playing the legendary Sai. Of course, like everyone else I was crushed but I do remember the games and the style of the player. At that time my shiki had also become… excited. Finally there was this game." Lin said returning his attention to the uncleared board, his face reflecting awe. "So for me it was a logical step, Sai now equaled ghost. The only thing truly shocking for me now is find out that the great Sai, known as the ghost on the net, truly is a ghost."

"I see," Masako said somberly. "What will you do now?"

"What do you think should be done." Lin parried.

"Nothing. This case involved us solving for a ghost that was injuring and killing people and hampering renovations. Sai solved that problem the moment we arrived. There are no further ghosts here. A fact that has been confirmed by your own shiki." Masako told him.

"I see they've told you that as well?"

"Not directly." She said firmly. "But they did confirm as much to Sai who in turn informed both Mai and myself. And as you now know Sai can communicate with both your shiki which have confirmed that other than Sai there are no other ghosts present."

"And obviously Sai is not attached to or haunting this structure."

"You know that too?" Mai asked amazed.

"Of course. We brought Sai with us here, did we not?"

"Did your shiki tell you that? Mai accused.

"No. As I said, they told me nothing but I do remember you opening the back passenger door of the van and motioning for something we could not see to enter." Lin said with a smile. "Also, my shiki have more excited than I've ever seen them, even more than when I played the internet Sai. That had been my first true indication that something unusual was occurring. Tell me, why hasn't Sai passed on?"

At this Mai grumbled, "Oh no, we've already explained this twice tonight and I've heard it three times. You missed the meeting Lin-san but I promise to explain everything to you tomorrow, okay? Besides, we'll all have a lot of explaining to do if Naru walks into an empty base."

"Alright then, but I hope you've considered what happens to Sai when this case is over."

"That's easy, he goes back home!" Mai said smiling.

"With you?" Masako asked shocked.

"Of course not! Didn't I tell you Hikaru's coming tomorrow."

"Yes but you also said he's attached to you now. How do you intend to correct that. It's not as if you can go abracadabra." She said waiving her arm as if her hand held a magic wand.

"Well, Hikaru's thinks he's got an idea about that since originally Sai was a little like a genie in a lamp, except he can't grant wishes…"

"He granted your wish if it was to survive." Masako said dryly.

"…and he was trapped in Shusaku's goban…" She continued.

"Shusaku's… I think I'm getting a headache." Lin said softly.

"…Hikaru saw the blood stains on the goban and that freed Sai. So maybe with the goban we can reattach Sai to Hikaru and everything will be fine. Yeah, I know it's a long shot but it's the only plan we have right now. Worst case scenario, Sai stays with me for a while. Hey, it's not as if he eats much or takes up a lot of space. But I really hope it works cause I really don't plan on learning that old folks game."

At that Lin saw the girl wince and cover her ears. "Mai what's wrong?" Lin asked concerned.

"Nothing, Sai's just complaining really loud." She said annoyed as Masako laughed.

Ayako had been tossing and turning in bed. She and Mai had agreed to share a room since it would have been difficult for either of them to share with the privileged aristocratic Masako. Yet Mai had been in the sitting room with Masako now for hours and she wondered what they could possibly still be talking about. Maybe she'd decided that Masako would make a better roommate. They were closer to the same age after all, a thought that wounded Ayako's feelings. "Well, let's just see what's going on." With determined steps she threw her bedding aside to stalk out of the bedroom. As she entered the sitting room Ayako was surprised to see a goban in the middle of the floor. More surprising was the fact that gathered around it, and also seated on the floor, sat Masako, Mai and Lin.

"What are you three doing?" Ayako asked accusingly.

"We're playing Go obviously Matsuzaki-san." Masako replied coolly.

"Well, it's getting late," Lin said taking his cue to leave, "I'd better get back to base." He rose easily despite having been seated on the floor for nearly two hours.

Lin had just seated himself at the desk before the monitors when Naru strolled in.

"Was there any activity during the night?" Naru said coming up behind Lin to look over his shoulder at the monitors early Monday morning. There was no one else awake and the sounds of the electronics seemed deafening.

"No, nothing." Lin guessed with a slight yawn.

"You look tired. You should get some rest." He told his guardian and friend. "I'll take over."

"No, I'm fine. I spoke with Hara-san last night. She informs me that any haunting this structure suffered from is no longer present."

"Really, I thought she had decided to turn in early."

"Also, I am incline to agree since there have been no temperature fluctuations, readings or disturbances of any kind during the night." Lin replied ignoring Naru's suspicious undertones.

"And what about your shiki?"

"They are completely back to normal and I think we agreed yesterday that it probably did not relate to this case since it began before we'd arrived on site."

"Are you suggesting we terminate the case?"

"I think that would be prudent, don't you?"

"I think that may be a bit premature. After all, we haven't collected any data yet."

"If Hara-san is correct then there is no longer any data to collect. In which case remaining here would be pointless."

"What about Mai's injuries?"

"At this point Mai no longer exhibits any visible injuries. Again, I see no avenues here for us to pursue. The equipment says there's nothing here and Hara-san concurs. Further Mai confirms she's had no associated dreams. What more can we do?"

"Still, I'm unwilling to leave until I find out what attacked Mai. Yet you may be right. Without data or information from Hara-san to go on we're just stumbling around in the dark." Naru stood there briefly chin in hand as he considered and finally seemed to reach a decision. "Fine. We'll have John and Monk do a cleansing on all the rooms on the fourth floor. If nothing else occurs then we'll inform the client that the problem is solved and pack up." At that Lin just nodded and returned to his monitors. "However, you should really get some sleep."

"No, I'll be fine." He said stifling a yawn before adding drowsily, "Besides I want to be here when Hikaru arrives."

"Hikaru…" Naru uttered surprised, his expression turning to stone. However, Lin was too weary to notice.

"Yes, he should be arriving just before noon to pick up Sai."

"So, he's coming here to pick up Mai?" Naru said coldly. "I thought she was exaggerating when she'd said she had a date on Saturday." _Well, I guess I'll have to give him a proper greeting._

"Shindo!"

Shindo had been on route to his match when he'd heard that familiar voice call his name and turned to find his rival standing only a few feet behind him. "Awe, what do ya want Toya." He said rolling his eyes in impatience.

"Have you forgotten that I'm the one doing you the favor?" Toya said falling in step with Shindo as he made his way towards the match room.

"How do you figure that?"

"I thought you needed my autograph, yet you haven't even brought it up again."

"Well I just figured the girl probably wised up realizing it was probably worth less that used toilet paper." Shindo said laughing.

"Can you be serious," Toya said grabbing Shindo's arm and forcing him to a halt, "for at least a few moments."

"I am! Okay… okay… relax will ya. One of the girls was working temporarily at some development site and I said I'd drop it off to her alright."

"Fine, when are we leaving?" Toya asked and at that Shindo sighed heavily.

"Are you sure you wanta go. I mean it'll be really boring."

"Its fine, after all it's my duty to keep my fans happy." Toya said smugly.

"Yeah right. Fine. I'll meet you down in the lobby about noon." Shindo said abruptly pushing past Toya to begin his match.

Monk awoke early walking into base to greet Lin and Naru. "Hey guys, so what's on the program for today."

"I'd like you and John to go through all the rooms on this floor and do cleansings. If you find anything out of the ordinary, excise it." Naru said flatly.

"Consider it done." Monk said easily.

"Where's John?"

"He was still sleeping when I left the room. Must have been really done in. He did seem pretty out of it yesterday. Do you think he's still recuperating from the incident with Mai and that ghost?"

For a moment Naru looked reflective. "I'm not sure. Maybe he'll be able to provide us with some answers this morning."

At that moment Ayako strolled into base.

"Hey," Monk greeted the Miko, "you're up way too early. Either that or the term beauty sleep just doesn't apply to you." Monk said quickly and easily dodged her attack, having anticipated it as he watched her fist clench.

"Why aren't Mai and Masako with you." Naru grumbled.

"Maybe it's because they were talking late into the night like school chums." She said dryly.

"That's hard to imagine." Monk chimed in. "I always thought they didn't get along. What could they have to talk about?"

"I'm not sure but as I came out of my bedroom I'm sure I saw John leaving out of our apartment." At this revelation all eyes were brought up into focus.

"So, John, Mai and Masako were talking privately last night?"

"That's what it looked like. Okay maybe schools chums may not be the best fit since as I was about to enter I heard Masako berating Mai as she usually does and at that point I realized it was too late in the night for me to be playing referee so I turned around and when back to my room. You must know Lin, you were there too."

At this Naru glanced sharply towards Lin.

"I fail to see what any of this has to do with our case." Lin said surprising everyone, particularly Naru whose eyes began to widen as if in revelation. "Is there something wrong?" Lin asked him sharply.

"No nothing." Naru replied coldly. "Ayako, Monk, begin the cleansing." Naru ordered walking away as Lin returned his gaze to his monitors leaving Ayako and Monk to stare at each other.

As they left the base moving down the hall and out of earshot Monk turned to Ayako.

"What was that about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Ayako, you're not blind! Something happening and I don't like it. First Mai begins acting strangely, followed by John and then Masako as soon as she steps foot into this place and now Lin." He said with an anxious expression.

"Lin? Oh come one Monk. You're imaging things."

"How can you say that? Look everything's been happening so fast. No sooner do we finish setting up the equipment and I already over hear Lin suggesting to Naru that we pull out. Said the case's over?"

"What! What is he basing that on?"

"Masako it seems. Said that there were no longer ghost present."

"That doesn't make sense. Clearly there is something here, Mai's injuries prove that."

"That's what I think to but everybody's starting to act weird."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I don't know, I just think we need to be careful."

"If we don't have Masako or Mai to rely on then what chance do we have to successfully complete this thing? Neither of us can actually sense spirits with the sensitivity they can. Without them we might just be putting ourselves in danger."

"Well don't worry. I've still got your back." Monk said softly beside Ayako causing her to look back at him with a sharp annoyed glance before realizing that he had spoken seemingly with sincerity.

"Thank you Monk." She said finally, an unexpected flush to her features. "And I've got yours too." She added as they continued their walk down the corridor to begin their cleansings. "Where should we start?"

"Starting where Mai was injured sounds good to me."

"Okay, it's just up ahead."

They continued their walk in silence as they approached the large rear room they'd found Mai in surrounded by a pool of her own blood and as Monk reached for the knob to enter he stopped at the voice that came from within.

"Wow," the youthful voice exclaimed in amazement, "that's a lot of blood! But you know what Sai, I just wish I knew why it wanted to hurt people."

For a few moments there was silence as Ayako and Monk stood outside the door listening to Mai who seemed to be in conversation with something that they couldn't hear.

"Well I hate to be selfish but I'm glad you chose to save me instead." She said. "Actually, I think I've been close to death many times but I've never felt as close as this time. In fact, Sai, I think you brought me back from death."

At that Ayako exclaimed loudly and shortly they heard footsteps approaching the door before it was swung open to reveal a very irritated Mai glaring at them.

"Oh so you're spying on me now!" The girl accused angrily.

"Naru told us to begin cleanings before we head out." Monk said attempting to soothe the young girl that was like a sister to him.

"Can you do that with your ear pressed against a closed door!" She shouted.

"Taniyama Mai, how dare you!" Ayako shouted back.

"How dare me…" Mai began but suddenly quieted startling both Monk and Ayako as she turned to gaze up at something they couldn't see. "Yeah but…" the girl began, "…but … but… yeah, okay fine." She said breathing out slowly before turning to them again. They watched her face change to embarrassment before she bowed deeply. "I'm very sorry, please forgive me." Her statement had seemed forced but the next words sounded like the Mai that they knew. "I'm sorry guys. I guess I've been kinda worried lately. I've got this friend that I've been trying to take care of but actually he's been really looking after me instead. And he just reminded me that it's wrong to insult family."

"Who is 'he' Mai?" Monk said in a worried tone and watched the young girl's gaze back to her side and upward as if someone was clearly there.

"Well, I've been trying to keep Sai a secret. He's become family to me just as you all are and I was afraid that you'd want to take him away." At this Mai's eyes started to water and tears began to fall. She turned away and from the position of her arms it certainly looked as if she were crying in someone's arms.

"Sai?" Ayako echoed softly. "Mai who is Sai?"

Again she looked up at something before she continued. "Sai said he trusts you both and if I consider you family then so does he." Mai said with a forced smile and began to relate the story of Sai and how she and Sai met.

"I don't know Mai." Monk began uncertainly. "Leaving a spirit with a living boy sounds dangerous."

"Sai's already been around for a thousand years. I think he's proven himself and if he wants to stick around and reach this god move thing… right… divine move thing than I think he should be allowed to. No one has the right to take that away from him. He's never threatened anyone except maybe another ghost who by the way was trying to kill me!"

"Well," Ayako started falling silent only briefly before letting out a sigh of relief, "I actually feel better."

"What?" Monk stared at her in disbelief glaring at her as if betrayed.

"Well it all makes since now doesn't it?" She said looking annoyed. "I mean why John and Masako acted the way they did and don't forget Lin. They all know the whole story too don't they Mai?" She asked looking at the girl who nodded silently as she wringed her hands. "And they all chose to protect this spirit. The fact that Lin did as well is really revealing."

"That doesn't change what we have to do."

"It does for me." Ayako said softly. "Look, I respect all of my coworkers. I wouldn't be here if I didn't and the fact that they've all reached the same conclusion for me at least is both startling and revealing. I can't even call him a ghost any longer. He's so much more than that now. He's a spirit that brought Mai back to us." At that Ayako had fallen silent as she watched Monk.

As Monk gazed at her he saw an expression different from usual. It was beautiful, strong willed and serene all rolled together reminding him of the way she'd look the single time he'd seen her perform her sacred ritual as she moved gracefully among her trees and finally Monk sighed in defeat. "Alright, fine. I know when I'm beat."

"Excellent." A soft male voice said from behind them and framed in the doorway stood Lin. "I guess that only leaves Naru." He said turning and left.

Ayako smiled as she looked at Monk but they both froze as they turned to see Mai's unhappy expression.

"What's wrong Mai." Both adults had exclaimed nearly simultaneously but was ignored by the girl who seemed to be circling around the ghost.

"Awe don't cry Sai. See I told you everything was gonna work out." She said wrapping her arms around the ghost and was surprised when both Monk and Ayako exclaimed loudly. "What's wrong guys?" She said alarmed.

"Oh its nothing." Monk said shaking his head.

"Oh, okay." Mai said pulling the ghost up to his feet. "Okay come on Sai. Hikaru will be here soon and I'm sure neither of us want him to see us red eyed, right?"

_Right!_ The ghost said raising his fan yielding hand as they both marched out.

As Mai's footsteps receded down the hall Monk turned to Ayako. "You saw him didn't you?" He asked with certainty.

"If by him you're referring to a very long haired very feminine looking man dressed in white robes and crying behind a white fan while seated on the floor, then yes, I definitely saw him."

"That's good cause I thought I was going crazy."

"Well he seems harmless, right?"

"Well if nothing has happened in a thousand years I guess it'll be okay."

"Wait till Naru finds out." Ayako said laughing.

"What makes you think he's gonna find out?"

"You mean we shouldn't tell him?"

"Well I'm certainly not!"

"Okay, me either." She said. "Still want to do the cleansing."

"Sure, got nothing better to do."


	11. Chapter 11 The Go Pros

**Author Note:**

I own neither _Hikaru no Go_ which was authored by Yumi Hotta nor _Ghost Hunt_ written by Fuyumi Ono. I borrow and use their characters respectfully. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 11. The Go Pros**

At one that afternoon Toya and Shindo exited a cab in front of an old but currently being refurbished factory building and Toya glanced up at a sign causing him to glance again at the building.

"This place looks more like haunted than luxury housing." Toya said causing Shindo to smile briefly. "Are you sure this is the correct address? This seems an odd meeting place. Why would she want to meet you here?" Toya asked with a critical stare.

"Beats me." Shindo said shrugging his shoulders. "I just go where I'm told."

"Right." Toya said dryly as Shindo paid the driver.

"We're here to see Taniyama Mai." Shindo told the lobby security guard that was seated at his desk reading a newspaper.

"Sure, just a second." A gruff looking guard said reaching across to grab the phone. "What's your name?" The guard inquired impolitely.

"Shindo Hikaru and Toya Akira." Shindo supplied easily.

The guard supplied the information to the caller and hung up. "Someone will be down shortly." He said turning back to his paper effectively dismissing the two.

"Okay." Shindo drawled out slowly.

"Naru," Lin called rising from his station in front of the recently dismantled equipment they were getting ready to reload into the van. He walked over and give his boss several sheets of typed pages. "We received this email a short while ago. I thought you might like to see it." He said handing over the pages. "I think it's… promising."

Naru silently gazed at the papers and after a few moments looked up into space as if considering. "It does appear so," he said finally, "if even a fraction of this is to be believed."

"You don't believe it's worth pursuing?"

"Multiple hauntings with unexplained physical attributes, yes. However, the mention here of youkai gives me reason to pause." Naru said frowning as he considered. "If they can blame some of the occurrences on youkai then perhaps the other elements of their reports of spiritual manifestations are equally fanciful." He said returning the pages. "Also Lin I'm curious," Naru said glancing sharply at his friend and noticing his right eyebrow arch inquisitively, "it's not like you to consider a new case while we have yet to officially conclude an existing one."

From his tone Lin knew he couldn't just laugh his statement off, besides being out of character for him he knew that Naru was awaiting an answer. "Well for all intensive purposes this case has concluded. All that remains is a simple report to the client and packing up of the equipment. Also, this case was not a very fulfilling one was it?" He said in a tone implying he was merely stating the obvious. "We were never able to positively gather any intel on the ghost haunting this structure before it was extinguished…"

"Extinguished," Naru began curiously at his wording but was quickly cut off.

"Therefore, I determined that this case would be more challenging and to your liking. Also, since there have been fatalities that have left the local authorities baffled its seriousness can't be disputed."

"Lin, you and I both know that an inability to explain a cause of death in and of itself does not denote supernatural activity and supernatural activity is critical in the acceptance of a case for us. Otherwise, it falls into the jurisdiction of the local authorities and reading this does not convinced me that exists."

"Then perhaps we should let Mai read it as well. She has been helpful in determining genuine cases via her dreams in the past. That way we can prevent further deaths if possible."

"Yes but…" Naru began with a worried expression but his voice trailed off.

"You're concerned about something?" Lin offered hoping his young charge would open up and admit his feelings for the girl.

"I'm not one hundred percent comfortable with introducing our resident idiot trouble magnet to danger when she's perfectly capable of finding it on her own. And lately it seems her skills at it are increasing."

"I see." The Chinese man said returning his gaze to the disassembled equipment realizing the futility of further pursuing the discussion. Clearly Naru's mind was made up and therefore impossible to change. Yet he had hoped to be able to study this ghost further that seemed so fond of Mai to the point of protecting her. Equally amazing for Lin was the fact that this Go playing ghost known as Sai was the very same Sai from the Internet. Together two assets Lin found himself unwilling to easily relinquish. Especially after his game of the night before. Lin had confirmed for himself the authenticity of that game. He had hoped to get both Mai and her ghostly knight off the premises before this Hikaru made his appearance but now there seemed little chance of that.

It was only a few moments before a young blond haired man with a friendly face walked across the lobby towards Shindo and Toya. When he was in range he extended his hand in a western greeting.

"Hello, I'm Father John Brown." He said easily.

"Hello Father Brown." Shindo said uncertainly grasping the man's hand. "I'm Shindo and this is Toya."

Father Brown nodded. "I know you're here to see Mai and I'll take you to her. About a day and a half ago Mai was seriously injured. So just to be safe her boss is limiting her movements." He said with a brief smile. "This way towards the elevators," he told the two as they made their way there with Shindo to John's left and Toya to his right.

"I'm very sorry to hear that." Toya replied, ever the polite one while mentally still trying to discover why Shindo would go to so much trouble to get an unknown girl his autograph.

"I think I was on the phone with her when it happened." Shindo said in a subdued voice. "When she screamed like that then suddenly the phone went dead I nearly lost my mind." He said replaying that phone call in his mind while beside him Toya listened intently reminding himself to question Shindo further about it afterwards. "Hey, you said her boss was limiting her movements, would that be Naru?" Hikaru said looking across at the priest with a wide grin.

"Yes," the priest said returning Shindo's smile, "I know Sai-san will be pleased to see you again as well."

At this Toya stopped in his tracks as the grin dropped from Shindo's face.

"Father Brown," Toya began in a serious if unsteady voice, "did you just say Sai-san?"

Father Brown stopped and turned to face the youth whose expression now held such severity and was about to reply when his friend answered instead.

"Toya will you give it a rest!" Shindo said irritably and stalked off leaving Father Brown confused as he hurried to catch up with the blond banged youth named Shindo Hikaru.

The elevator ride up to base had been quiet and tense and Father Brown realized he had somehow been the cause but how he didn't know. Nor did he know how to right the situation.

"Please, this way." The young priest said gesturing towards their left as they exited the elevator finally reached their destination.

For some reason Mai had found herself immensely excited. It seemed to be washing off the over excited ghost beside her in waves as he alternated between sitting in a bouncing position and standing to pace the floor as all the members of SPR sat quietly in what remained of their base. It was unusually quiet as everyone stared at each other before their eyes would eventually drift over to Mai. It had been all she could do not to follow suit with the nervous ghost considering she was forced to share his excited state ever since security called up moments ago. And it seemed to be taking forever for them to arrive.

A quick glance in Naru's direction revealed him also staring intently at Mai with a fierce look upon his face. _What's that all about?_ She thought.

_It is most peculiar, is it not. _Sai said as he momentarily ceased in his pacing. _I do not know this young man well but he certainly seems angry about something. I'm concerned that when Hikaru arrives he'll certainly make things… interesting. _The ghost said finally.

_You said interesting yet I felt you meant worse. _Mai asked with a curious smile.

_Hikaru likes to stir the pot so to speak. Whether he does so intentionally or not I cannot say but once he reads the situation I'm sure he'll do something unusual. _

In a side chair just to Mai's right sat Masako. She'd been listening quietly to Sai's words, and had begun to twist her hands in anticipation and unusual gesture for her that also had not escaped Naru's attention. Lin had remained seated at his now monitor-less desk since the equipment had been repacked in the van not sure what to do with the exception of listening to his shiki. Since Sai had been revealed to him Lin found that his shiki had once again begun communicating freely with him. He'd sent one to monitor the halls and the other was in the room conveying Sai's words to him. And with Sai's last words Lin looked over to his young boss wondering what fate had in store for them. It was then that his shiki, that had been monitoring the halls, returned informing him that two strangers would appear in moments. Judging from Mai's exciting state clearly she had also heard his shiki.

When the door to base finally opened John passed through quietly followed by two young men, one sporting garish blond bangs in Naru's opinion and the other looking a bit to feminine in a hairstyle that closely resembled Masako's. Naru eyed them both coldly as he attempted to identify the caller known as _Hikaru._ As he stood to introduce himself and his group Mai suddenly sped past him throwing herself into the arms of the blond banged boy surprising not only the group but clearly the boy's companion at his side.

"Hikaru!" Mai shrieked throwing her arms around his neck. Momentarily startled Hikaru who recovered instantaneously grabbing Mai by the waist to swing her around as she giggled. "What took you so long." She said with a pout as her feet finally touched the floor.

Though he hardly knew the girl Hikaru suspected that unbeknownst to her she was probably suffering the effects of Sai's emotional overload. The thought made him happy knowing that Sai had missed him so much. He glanced quickly across the room at the silent specter to see him hiding his face behind his fan, both knowing that Mai was voicing Sai's emotional state.

"Hey did you want me to forfeit my match?" He said huffing with mock indignation. For the second time the room was surprised when Mai fluidly reached into Hikaru's pocket retrieving his yellow fan to strike Hikaru in the head with it.

"Owe! Hikaru complained loudly. "What was that for."

"That was for even suggesting such a thing and you'll get another one if you didn't win." She said severely.

"Okay… okay…" Hikaru said throwing his hands up and laughing in surrender. "And for your information I did win." He said smugly crossing his arms and throwing his nose in the air in mock indignation. "I can't believe you didn't have faith in me Mai." He said suddenly glad that their names were so similar when his eyes fell upon the cold gaze of another teen possibly only a year or two older them himself. _Ah, this must be Naru._ He thought silently suddenly sporting a mischievous smirk as he brought his face closer to Mai's. "Cause for you Mai I would do anything even throw the match if you asked me to." He said with a suave smile causing the girl to suddenly blush fiercely when out of the corner of his eye he observed Sai's face change to shock as her voice seemed to become Sai's own.

"Hikaru!" Mai said in a voice that suddenly sounded far too deep for a girl her age. "You shouldn't say such things. It disrespects go and it's players." She said hitting Hikaru again twice with his own fan." Though it was clear the punches were not meant angrily.

A few paces away Ayako nudged Monk with concern.

"I know." Monk whispered quietly. "We agreed not to take action. Besides, Mai cried when he cried maybe this is no different. And it's not as if Mai's turning into a knife yielding killer. The worst seems to be she's developing some rather antiquated manners."

"I guess."

"And weren't you the one adamant in trusting the opinions of your coworkers. Hell, you even convinced me. Now you start to waver?"

"I'm not wavering!" Ayako whispered back angrily. "I just… well… for a few seconds it looked like we weren't seeing our Mai anymore."

"Maybe for a few seconds but all I can remember is Mai sitting there trying to comfort a crying ghost. I honestly don't think he means her harm. Besides, we pretty much all agreed not do anything for right now." He told her and she'd reluctantly nodded.

"You're right. There's nothing to worry about." She said returning her gaze and attention to Mai and Hikaru.

"Yeah, yeah, so you keep saying." Hikaru continued in a huff grabbing Mai's hand with the fan to prevent her continued striking of his head. She punched him playfully causing Hikaru to release her as Toya, who had moved back during their spin, cleared his throat.

"Oh yeah," Hikaru said dryly, "you remember Prince Charming?"

Toya glared briefly at Shindo before addressing Mai. "Hello again Taniyama-san I am Toya Akira and it's a pleasure to meet you again." He said bowing politely to the girl.

"You remember me?" Mai asked shocked but before he could respond Naru answered instead.

"Of course Mai, not everyone is an idiot like you." He said coldly.

"Who the hell put the bug up your butt!" Hikaru exclaimed causing the others in the room to snicker further angering Naru. Sensing the other boys building rage Hikaru grabbed Mai's arm pulling her to his side and behind him, an action further fueling Naru's rage.

"Please forgive Shindo." Toya stated quickly reading the situation and stepping forward, "Diplomacy is not his strong suit."

"Nor is intelligence apparently." Naru shot back angrily as he continued to watch Shindo's hold on Mai.

"Mai," Shindo said with a smile, "I don't think your friend likes me." He added now clearly amused as Mai's own expression mirrored only confusion from behind him.

"Oh," Mai said remembering her friends, "please forgive my rudeness." She said stepping from behind Hikaru to enact a full bow and in that instant Hikaru knew her feelings were still strongly connected to Sai. In fact, connected far stronger than he ever had been. A fact that Sai must also have been acutely aware of if his worried expression was any indication. "Let me introduce you both to my coworkers." Mai continued, now sounding less like Sai to Hikaru. "This is Kazuya Shibuya, my boss." She said turning towards the still scowling Naru. "To his right is Lin Koujo and here is Matzuzaki Ayako and Takagowa Hojo, over there is Hara Masako and I believe you've already met Father John Brown."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintances." Toya said and both bowed in greeting before Toya turned to Hikaru. "Shindo," He said in a voice now carrying annoyance, "isn't there something you wanted to give Taniyama-san."

"Oh yeah," Shindo said reaching in his other pocket and retrieving what looked like folded paper, "this is for your friend, Keiko wasn't it." He said surrendering a program. "It isn't signed yet since superstar here wanted to sign it in person."

"Oh that's so very kind of you Toya-sensi." Mai said stepping around Hikaru with the program. "Keiko will be so disappointed that she wasn't here to meet you."

"As am I." Toya said smoothly causing Shindo to groan beside him.

Several feet removed from the others Masako and John stood watching with amusement when John gently touched Masako's elbow getting her attention.

"Hikaru is certainly different than I expected." He said with a smile.

"Yes, that's true and it seems he's not intimidated by Naru at all which is the greater surprise. Generally most turn tail and run by now. Yet this one seems immune to Naru's evil aura. In fact, he seems to enjoy bating Naru."

"Yes and I'm a bit concerned about that."

"Oh, why." Masako said turning to search the young priest's eyes.

"Well, I have a feeling that we wouldn't want to see Naru truly angry."

"That may be true but Naru's no fool. He knows that at this point he'd also anger Mai as well and I have a feeling that he doesn't wish to do anything that would make this Hikaru look more favorable in Mai's eyes."

"You sound as if you believe he's jealous."

"I do, yes."

"Perhaps. I must admit I wasn't expecting this other fellow, Toya-san. What do you think this will do to the plan?"

"Actually, I'm not exactly sure what the plan is."

"I thought it was to reunite Sai and Hikaru."

"That was certainly _our_ plan but is ours the only plan?"

"I don't understand." The priest said with eyes showing concern.

"Neither do I. We'll just have to wait and see." Masako said returning her gaze across to the young man called Hikaru.

"I am curious though," Toya asked after handing Mai the program he'd quickly autographed, "what is the nature of your business here."

"I didn't tell ya," Shindo said amused, "their Ghostbusters. You know… as in _who you gonna call…"_ Shindo said smiling causing Mai to elbow him sharply for mocking them.

"You don't believe in ghosts Shindo-san?" Naru asked in a voice that carried no warmth but had lost much of its hostility from moments before as he realized _Hikaru's_ true purpose for coming had simply been to deliver a promised autograph to Mai's friend and if that were the case the two strangers before him would deliver no additional answers to the several still unanswered questions that centered around Mai.

"I never said that." Shindo said softly, the laughing expression finally smoothing into a gentle smile as his gaze landed on a seemingly vacant spot of the room causing both Naru and Toya's attention to momentarily land upon the same seemingly empty spot with only Naru understanding the possible implications of such a gesture causing him to reconsider his earlier thoughts.

"Shindo-san," Masako said in the momentary silence, "I was wondering if it would be possible to ask you for a shidougo game when your schedule allows. I am a student of go but regrettably have not had the chance to practice as I should do to my career."

"Ghost busting must be really labor intensive." Hikaru replied. "Owe! What was that for?"

"You were being rude." Mai shot back irritably. "I'll have you know that Masako is a celebrity medium. Have you been living under a rock?"

"It's okay Mai." Masako said surprised that Mai had come to her defense so adamantly only to be ignored by both.

"Says the girl who doesn't know a time honored game that's been played for over a thousand years." Hikaru retorted.

"Well for all your boosting don't forget you still have a ways to go!"

"What is that a pun? Never mind, how do you figure?"

"Well you've still never beat Toya-kun in an official game and before you say it don't! Those first two games don't count and you know it." Mai said in a huff.

Realizing that Hikaru had fallen silent Mai smiled determining herself to be the victor until she'd looked into his eyes to see distress reflected back at her. "What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Taniyama-san," Toya asked from behind her, "I thought I overhead you say that you didn't know anything about Go, how could you possibly know that Shindo has never beaten me officially?" At her silence he added, "And how did you know about our first two games. To my knowledge few know they even took place and Shindo has been extremely tight lipped about them so I doubt he would have mentioned it."

"I must have." Shindo said coming to her defense.

"But didn't you two meet for the first time on Saturday?" Toya inquired as Naru's attention also snapped to Shindo's to study his answer.

"You're being nosey Toya." Shindo said irritably.

"But…"

"Drop it!" He added angrily causing his rival to fall silent.

"Those are interesting and valid questions." Naru said bringing up his hand to stroke his chin in consideration. "Questions in need of answers."

"And I said drop it." Shindo said angrily which Naru ignored stepping towards Mai.

"Mai answer the questions." He said coldly.

"I don't know," she said flustered, "I guess I had a dream that's all." She said looking away and causing Naru to realize that there was indeed more to her story. "You dreamed about Shindo and Toya's games? Up until now most of your dreams that delivered this type of verifiable information have always been tied somehow to ghosts." He said quietly as he considered.

"Ghosts?" Toya echoed in disbelief.

"You said at the beginning of this case that you'd had a dream but that it didn't tie in to this particular case. What was it?" Naru demanded emotionless.

"It's personal." Mai said looking away.

"Ghosts, dreams, none of this is making sense." Toya said exasperated.

"Mai is a latent psychic." At the vacant stares of both go pros he added. "She has the ability to experience the deaths of ghosts that are actively haunting a place by experiencing their final moments of death. In fact, her dream on her way to this site was sufficient to move her to tears but she has yet to confide any of it."

"Then why don't you lay off and quit leaning on her about it?" Shindo shot back angrily.

"Because Mai's selfless nature often cause her to throw herself in harm's way. Even in the protection of ghosts." Naru said evenly causing Shindo to blanch as he remembered her scream on the phone days earlier and he'd never found out what that had been about. "Perhaps it's time to call in Yasuhara." Naru continued. "He's an efficient researcher who I'm sure will be able to unearth something relevant."

"Well," Toya stammered as he struggled with how to extricate himself from a situation that was getting far to strange for him to continue to endure. "I'm sure we've taken up enough of your time. Perhaps we should be going Shindo." He said looking towards his rival.

"You go ahead Toya." Shindo said resolutely. "There's something I need to discuss with Mai." At this he could see the curiosity in Toya's face. "I'll see you at your dad's salon later today." He said closing all arguments.

"Fine." Toya replied in a tone that spoke of answers he would be expecting upon their next meeting. "It was a great pleasure meeting all of you, goodbye." Toya said with a bow to the others before turning to leave.

Naru simply looked at him with disinterest as the others uttered their soft goodbyes and after Toya left he turned to Shindo. "Is there anything else we can do for you?" Naru asked with a chill to his words.

"Actually yeah," Shindo said his eyes relighting with mischief as he re-grabbed Mai's hand. "You can give me a few moments alone with my girlfriend."


	12. Chapter 12 Goodbyes?

Chapter 12. Goodbyes?

"Naru!" Lin said sharply aware that he could now feel the hairs standing on the nape of his neck, a clear indication that Naru was beginning to use his PK skills but the boy wasn't listening to him as he'd kept his eyes on a pair on blond bangs that had grabbed Mai's hand and was leading her away from him.

"I suggest you remove your hand from my employee." Naru replied with a level gaze that frosted all it lit upon with the exception of the boy now holding Mai's hand.

"Well thanks but I'm not really interested in your suggestions," he said continuing to pull Mai towards the door he'd entered through as a mild tremor began to vibrate furnishing within the room.

"Wow, must be a mild earthquake." Hikaru told Mai. "Not to worry Mai, I'll keep you safe."

"That kid's really got a death wish." Monk softly told Ayako as John and Masako slowly made their way towards them.

"Don't worry," Mai told Hikaru, "there just doing some renovations on the building. Nothing to worry about." She lied while smiling at him and hoping he wouldn't notice but Hikaru had glanced towards Sai who was staring at Naru fearfully.

"I see." Said Hikaru realization dawning.

"What do we do?" Masako whispered to the group. "Naru's about to explode."

"Then you think this tremor is him too?" Monk asked.

"What else could it be." Masako shot back impatiently.

"Well it really could be a tremor."

"No one hear believes that and if you doubt just look at the expression on Lin's face." As Monk, Ayako and John looked over to Lin noticing he'd grabbed Naru's arm which was having little effect.

While Mai wasn't aware of the reason for Naru's anger she was certain he was the source of the tremors and guessed he really didn't want her taking a break right now. She sighed loudly pulling her hand free from Hikaru's grasp.

"Hikaru, I am still at work. I can't leave just like that! You want me to get fired." Mai scoffed.

"Well would that really be such a bad thing? And you nearly gave me a heart attack on the phone earlier." He said with impatience but then grinned evilly at Mai giving her a quick wink before capturing her tightly in his arms. "This job is way too dangerous for my little boo, besides I make enough money now so we can finally get married and raise a family and I already know the name of our first born." He said suddenly whispering into Mai's ear causing the girl to alternate between blushing neon red and giggling before pushing him away.

It was at that point that the room began shaking violently.

Naru had never had to handle himself against a teenager his own age. Usually a cold glare was enough to send even the strongest willed individual scurrying. Yet this boy had withstood all his glares and jibs and had returned in kind pushing Naru's back to the wall until he'd felt his anger nearly explode in a release his PK. The result would not be good for him physically but his anger had already pushed him beyond caring as his powers continued to escalate. Even now Naru watched Mai's squirming struggles in the boys grip as he fought to keep himself between the two as if he were capable of standing toe to toe with his abilities.

"Hikaru, everything's fine. Let go!"

"No Mai, it's really not." Hikaru retorted thrusting her again backwards.

_Sai do something. We have to stop Naru or he'll kill himself. His PK is too dangerous for him to use. _Mai mentally screamed.

While Sai didn't understand what PK was or how this child was using it he certainly understood the danger both to himself and to his disciple who stood there trying to shield the girl. Sai didn't know what would happen if he threw himself between the two but determined he would find out knowing little else to do.

Only Masako and Mai watched the ghost move towards Naru with determined steps throwing out his arms to shield Hikaru and Mai behind him. He couldn't know if it was working but he continued to move forwards towards Naru until he stood within an arms length of him and he could hear the boys heart beat furiously. It was clear that the stresses his body was under would not continue long as even Lin had dropped his hand from the boy, apparently in pain judging from how he clutched his arm. The blood seemed to completely leave Naru's face has he continued to build power that ultimately had nowhere to go since it was clear that Naru would never send harm Mai's way.

"Naru, stop or you'll die!" Lin shouted and with that Sai realized there was only one thing he could do. He just hoped that the boy wouldn't die.

Making up his mind he threw his arms around the boy blanketing him in his spectral arms. All around Sai he felt warmth, energy, life as it cascaded off the boy. It was leaking out just as Mai's blood had leaked out earlier. He couldn't allow it to continue to bleed away. He had to find away to return it somehow. Concentrating all his energy Sai focused on changing the direction of the energy. If he could change its direction maybe he could save this boy.

Hikaru released Mai from his grasp as Sai moved towards Naru.

"Sai!" He called in panic. "What are you doing?" He said running towards his ghostly friend as Lin reached out to stop the boy's flight.

"Do you want to be a ghost too." The tall Chinese asked the struggling boy.

"None of that matters!" Hikaru called out still struggling. "Let me go!"

It was then that the energy in the room changed and Naru seemed to fall in slow motion until it seemed that he was being held by an invisible presence. Now it was Lin's turn to panic as he released Hikaru. A bright light surrounded Naru who continued to be suspended in air, clearly not standing by his own power until the light formed into the figure of a man.

"Sai!" Both Hikaru and Mai called out simultaneously tears captured in both their eyes but it was Hikaru that moved towards his friend who still held an unconscious Naru. He was there and glowing for all to see.

As John looked on he realized that it was the angelic face he'd seen holding Mai out to him to take in the darkness and now he held Naru. Ayako and Monk had only seem him briefly but now understood why everyone had decided to protect this ghost that was nothing like any they'd ever encountered. Mai and Masako just smiled sadly confident that Sai would return their friend, coworker and boss but that he might just disappear as a result.

"Stay back Hikaru." Sai said sternly.

"Why, you're not leaving me, right?"

"I don't know Hikaru. That is for the gods to decide but I must help this young man if it is at all possible. I've captured the energy that was leaking out of him at such an alarming rate. Now I will attempt to return it. It's the only way he'll survive."

"No Sai. You can't. Not if you'll die." Hikaru said pleadingly.

"Hikaru, I died long ago. You must let me do this. It is the right thing to do. You understand this?" The ghost asked his young friend who simply nodded frightened.

"Then I will begin." It was several seconds, that felt like years, before anything seemed to change but the glow surrounding Sai began to diminish until he was barely visible to the occupants of the room. Most suspected that within moments the ghost would probably be cleansed by his own power and it was then that Naru began to stir within the ghosts arms as his energy was slowly being cleansed and returned to him. Finally Sai had gently lowered the still mostly unconscious boy down to the floor, himself barely visible as Hikaru, unable to stand it any longer, ran towards the ghost narrowly escaping Lin's grasp to detain him to run towards the ghost and for a moment it seemed as if they had indeed embraced before the ghost vanished completely. Hikaru lowered his head and wept.

"Sai." Mai called out in pain. "I don't sense him anymore." She wailed panicky before turning to Masako who simply shook her head as well, tears also in her eyes. Lin moved over to his young charge followed closely by Ayako to determine that although weak Naru was clearly still alive. They both looked up towards Hikaru who was still standing above the unconscious Naru but appeared to be totally out of it.

It was Lin who first spoke to him reaching out a supportive hand to the boy. "Hikaru," he said softly knowing that was hardly proper nor in his nature to address someone he hardly new with such familiarity and yet the name had flowed out effortlessly, "he's in a better place. You should be quite proud of your friend. He saved Naru's life."

It was then that Hikaru seemed to rouse and swayed briefly in Lin's grasp. "I know." Hikaru said weakly. With that he turned towards the door but was stopped by Mai before he could exit. "I'm sorry!" She cried weakly towards his back causing Hikaru to turn towards her. The expression on Hikaru's face was surprising. His face looked tired yet cheerful. "Hikaru, are you alright?" She asked fearfully.

"I'm fine," he said with a smile then added, "take care of your friend. I think he really likes you, you know."

"I don't understand." She said still looking as if she wanted to cry.

"Things happen for a reason Mai. Never doubt that." He told her again smiling weakly before turning and left leaving a still crying Mai behind.

In the quiet of the SPR office Lin stood back and watched as Ayako examined a still unconscious Naru. Near the office windows Lin observed his shiki still buzzing about, far from now but determined that they appeared to be finally settling down. Curious, Lin went to the window to gaze out. Below the blond banged teenager stepped out of the building onto the sidewalk. He stood there briefly before gazing upwards at the sky, his casual body language showing none of the tension of moments earlier as beside Lin his shiki energetic frenzy seemed to be dissolving into near depression. Lin smiled despite himself. "I see," he told his shiki softly, unnoticed by the others in the room. "So that's how it is_. _No don't worry, you'll see your friend again. I intend to make sure of it."

Outside on the sidewalk Hikaru looked up into a cloudless blue sky and pondered for a bit. It was only about three in the afternoon but the last few days seemed the longest of his life and early tomorrow he'd have another match to get though.

_Geez, the fun never stops does it?_ He thought to himself.

_Hikaru! Show a bit more gratitude!_ A huffing and puffing ghost said from beside him.

_Yeah, that's easy for you to say you've been on vacation for two days…_

_Vacation, _the ghost stammered with indignation.

…_and I've been worried sick!_ Hikaru continued.

At this the ghost's expression melted into a gentle smile just before the fan opened up to conceal his features. _I missed you too Hikaru. _He said as the boy started walking again with Sai trailing behind. _Though, I am also going to miss Mai-chan. She was so very kind. _

_Yeah? Well don't worry, I'll stop by here tomorrow and invite her out to lunch or something. Cause you know what? I think I kinda like her. _

_Hikaru… _Sai cautioned.

_Relax it'll be fine, cause you know I go over really big around here! _

**- End -**

4


End file.
